


「DMC5/DV」I Saw Thee Weep

by ReeRose



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: I saw thee weep---the big bright tearCP：Dante/VergilTop：Dante  Bottom:Vergil





	1. Fugue（DV/ABO）pwp

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Dante/Vergil  
> Top：Dante Bottom:Vergil
> 
> 都是短篇，每章之间无关联。  
> 一股脑自己嗨瞎写的，真是有点乱七八糟。短篇之间可能有关联也可能没有，总之我是V和Vergil一人论者，所以所有的Dante/V都是一DV为前提和结局的，如果接受不了请点叉叉。  
> 短篇合集  
> chap.01 Fugue赋格  
> （DV,PWP,ABO设定,真魔人play)  
> chap.02 牧神午后  
> （一人论前提,D新V,PWP,补魔play）  
> chap.03 not too late还不算晚  
> （一人论前提,D新V,找弟弟收拾烂摊子）  
> chap.04 来自荒原的前奏与终章01  
> （DV,DMC5后续延伸,关于逆卡巴拉的大脑洞,暂坑）  
> chap.05 玫瑰屋与彩虹尽头Mortuary  
> （DV,DMC5后续日常生活,暂坑）  
> chap.06 蓝玫瑰BuleRose  
> （mDmV,DmC,V总崩坏的单箭头）  
> chap.07 Stradivari斯特拉迪瓦里  
> （DV,小提琴play)  
> Chap.08 荆棘丛与睡玫瑰（mDmV,DmC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP部分依旧：真魔人形态的蛋x人类形态的V哥，V哥双性，蛋双JJ，有双龙，窒息play，轻微抖m的V哥......

「DMC5/DV」Fugue（PWP/ABO）  
　 

　　「在那做梦人的梦中

　　被梦见的人醒了」

 

　　“好吧，现在我们终于可以谈谈了。”在解决完围过来的一批恶魔后，Dante扛着自己的新魔剑看着已经摆出战斗姿态的哥哥。他单手叉腰，并不打算继续与Vergil打下去。

　　“我说老哥，你就不累吗？”Dante耸耸肩，将大剑收了起来。

　　“我还能再战。”Vergil紧握着阎魔刀，丝毫没停手的意思，与Dante长时间的拉锯战使他梳到脑后的银色短发垂下几缕。坚硬的长刃掀起锋利的气流，割裂的空间形成成一块块碎片。一个次元斩后，Vergil捕捉到Dante收回武器躲闪时露出的破绽，一个瞬身移动回到对方的身后准备拔刀。

　　“还来……”Dante的忍耐力已经快要突破极限了。

　　当Vergil重新以这样的姿态站在他面前时，Dante是察觉到了一丝微妙的变化，他那不苟言笑的哥哥竟然露出了微笑。他想着是不是这样他们之间的关系就能够逐渐修补，与V相处的日子定是在Vergil的身体中留下了痕迹……

　　而现在面对还是被“力量”冲昏头的哥哥，Dante开始有些不爽。

　　在Vergil走上歧路将自己的“人性”割离后，他“人性”的化身V主动找上了Dante寻求帮助与解脱。V是那么的脆弱敏感，他隐瞒了一些事情但却又格外坦诚。这让Dante不止一次回想起小的时候，如果那场灾难没能发生，Vergil想必会成为一位杰出的诗人、音乐家亦或是艺术家。

　　半魔的血统给他们从小带来了非比寻常的羁绊，他们身为双生子，却是Alpha与Omega，在他们的父亲没有离开时曾经说过，他们从出生便注定要走到一起。如同两株连根而生的树，纠缠环绕在一起终将合而为一。

　　而现实沉重的巴掌狠狠地扇在了Dante的脸上。

　　魔界的空气污浊不堪，周围的环境变幻莫测，低级的下等恶魔伺机而动。Dante很难想象曾经坠入魔界的Vergil是如何独自顽强的生存下去。随着岁月的变化，他已经不是以前那个毛头小子了，在教导Nero的几年中，Dante逐渐在他身上看到了许许多多的影子，属于Nero的另一位至亲，Vergil身上的影子。

　　Alpha与Omega，他们都没能做到该做到的事。

　　Dante从一开始就察觉到了Nero的血脉，这是一个Alpha、一个父亲的本能。但Dante在真相面前选择了沉默……他无法将自己是他的父亲并手刃了母亲的事实告知这个正直青春的孩子……

　　原本他打算将这个秘密带进坟墓，可Vergil的回归，让Dante在地狱的边界寻到了一丝曙光。

　　猝不及防地准备接下这一击，Dante已经做好了被砍成两半的觉悟。可就在他准备好皇家护卫来承受这一击时，咣当一声，原本举刀冲过来的Vergil直接栽倒在地。

　　“该死。”Dante收回了自己的魔剑跑了过去，“Vergil！”

　　他蹲下身抱起Vergil颤抖的上半身，对方手中的阎魔刀因无力而直接掉落在地。Vergil额头上满布汗珠，紧皱的眉头紧闭的双眼，Vergil此刻就想是一条搁浅的鱼，他呼吸不均的喘息着，试图睁开自己的眼睛。

　　“别动，Vergil，听我的，别动。”Dante摘下手套用温暖的手心去试探Vergil额头的温度。

　　Vergil不正常的体温和不停向外冒的汗水绝对不是什么好兆头。

　　“Dante…”Vergil轻声唤着弟弟的名字，连续不断的几场战斗已经快要耗尽他仅存的魔力，从以V的身份回归本体到现在已经过于强迫现在这个身躯了。在与Nero的战斗中Vergil已经非常吃力的了，而现在，他与Dante来到了魔界，持续不断透支的身体终于迎来了反噬......

　　“Vergil！不，别睡过去，醒醒，快看看我！你不能睡过去！”Dante摇晃着Vergil的上身，“我不能在失去你了......Vergil，我不能再失去你了……”

　　

　　再次睁开双眼，Vergil感受到的是身下柔软的床垫和无比温暖的怀抱。他呆呆地空洞地凝视着眼前的一切，跨越数十年的漂泊快让他忘记了家的温度。而现在，他不敢动，不敢出声，他真怕眼前的一切被瞬间戳破。

　　“你醒了。”

　　“Dante...”循声Vergil颤颤巍巍地伸手抚摸着弟弟的脸颊。

　　“欢迎回家，哥哥，欢迎回家。”

　　“Dante。”Vergil轻轻一笑。

　　“那个……哥，你能不能稍微……”Dante脸红的别过了脸，他有些尴尬的不敢看Vergil。

　　“？”一脸疑惑的Vergil看了看自己身上穿着的衣服也没觉得哪里不妥，但当他意识到自己身上散发出来的气味时，他略显震惊，“你能闻到我的味道？”

　　“拜托老哥，那是肯定，是我标记的你！”

　　“？！”Vergil已经不知道该如何回答。坠落魔界后的一段时间里Vergil有一段记忆是空白的，他的力量及其虚弱，在艰难求生的路途中又不幸被魔帝所捕获强行改造为Nelo Angelo。

　　“老天，你对自己做了些什么啊，Vergil，你都对自己做了些什么啊。”Dante心疼地看着自己的哥哥。他突然想起了Vergil的遭遇，他更加用力地将Vergil揉进怀中。

　　  
　　“他给我他们他的欢乐，

　　好把我们的痛苦结束;

　　他坐在我们身旁呜咽，

　　一直到我们的痛苦消隐。”

　　“这是什么？”Vergil听到诗歌呢喃在耳边，他不可置信地正大双眼，“你怎么这道这个的？”

　　“这是你最喜欢的诗，Vergil。我还记得妈妈曾经说过的话。”

　　金发女人的面孔出现在Vergil的面前，这是太过久远的事情了，在母亲给弟弟讲安徒生童话的时候，Vergil就已经自己诵读莎士比亚了。他们的母亲曾经说过，那首具有魔力的诗集，那首能唤醒真爱的诗……

　　记忆的碎片如同潮水涌入Vergil的脑海，他抓住自己的头，用力抓着银色的短发。鲜血与疼痛充斥着全身，爱与恨与绝望快要将他压垮。

　　“不……快停下……”Vergil梳在脑后的短发变得凌乱不堪，生理性的泪水顺着眼角止不住的留下。

　　“我真该当时不管你伸过来的刀抓住你。”Dante拉过Vergil扯开了他的马甲，将白皙的前胸暴露在空气中。

　　兄长平坦的腹部有着一道深深的疤痕，Dante小心的抚摸着，“你怎么能对自己这么狠……”

　　Vergil双手紧紧地捂着自己的双眼，他试图掩饰自己因悲伤扭曲的面孔，“我以为他死了……我以为那个孩子已经死了……”

　　生产Nero的过程Vergil不想再去回想，他那时过于年轻，一面需要顾及虚弱的身体，一面又面对Mundus的爪牙。他不得不提前将那个孩子从腹中剖出，恶魔Omega为了保护血脉的延续的剖腹行为作为惩罚会留下永久的疤痕，身为半魔的Vergil更是花费了更长的时间来恢复自己的伤口。他抱着一丝侥幸的心理将奄奄一息的孩子送到了人界，而阎魔刀也在逃亡中断裂。最终那个孩子没能挺住，幼小的生命在Omega的怀中停止了呼吸……

　　失去骨肉的Vergil再一次陷入了绝望，他本以为那个孩子是他悲惨一生中与挚爱留下的唯一曙光，而那缕光也已经熄灭了......Vergil将自己的记忆永远的封存了起来，没有力量，就谁也无法保护…...  
　　  
　　Dante亲吻着兄长的面颊，他脱下对方难缠的长靴，拽下来他的裤子，接着将自己的大衣扔在了床边，他脱下靴子爬上了床。

　　“他还活着，那孩子......Nero还活着......”

　　“是的，虽然我找到他花费了不少时间，但我们都还活着。”

　　“我不是个好的母亲......”

　　“而我，也不是个好的父亲，所以不要自责了，Vergil，这不是你的错。”

　　Dante拉开Vergil修长的双腿，隐秘的雌穴露了出来。接着他将一根手指伸了进去。

　　异物的闯入让Vergil不适地发出呻吟，他主动地张开了自己的双腿迎接着。

　　他们只做了匆匆忙忙的一次就怀上了Nero，而那次他们几乎如同打架。Dante粗鲁地把Vergil压在身下，如同强奸一样毫不怜惜地抽插着哥哥的处女地。等待结束后Vergil身下早已经血肉模糊，而Dante也好不到哪儿去，他的肩膀后布满了一道道抓痕。而他们的嘴角也啃咬出一块块血迹。

　　“直接进来，Dante，我让你直接进来。”Vergil抓着Dante的头发，他一只手开始不安分地去拉扯Dante的腰带。

　　“对自己轻点，哥。我会心疼的。”Dante抓住哥哥的手，然后举过对方头顶，自己则开始拉开自己的裤子。

　　Dante的阴茎即使没有勃起也足够大了，在它稍微弹出头后，面对着Vergil直接硬了起来。对准Vergil的雌穴，Dante舔了舔嘴唇，一个挺深深埋了进去。

　　“啊……Dante，用力，啊！”

　　“哥，你可真辣！”

　　Dante将Vergil的双腿拉得更开，穿过紧致的阴道，龟头顶到了脆弱的子宫口。

　　“哥，我可准备进去了。”Dante啃咬着Vergil的嘴唇，不怀好意的用龟头一直在子宫口打圈，迟迟不肯全根顶入。

　　“啰嗦！”Vergil双腿夹紧Dante的腰，双手掐住Dante肩膀。

　　受到迎接的Dante掐住Vergil的腰直接挺进了子宫中。Omega柔软的内壁迎接着Alpha的到来，不停地溢出黏腻的汁液来润滑两人之间的连接。

　　而这仅仅是一个开始。Dante已经不是曾经年轻气盛的年轻人了，失去Vergil的这些年中他成长了太多。而这也开始让Vergil感到陌生，他开始害怕自己的弟弟，害怕他再也不了解Dante。

　　“你走神了，哥哥。”Dante察觉到Vergil的眼神有些涣散，他立刻加快了身下抽插的速度。

　　有力的双手死死地掐住了Vergil的脖子，让对方喘不过气。

　　“啊呃……啊……”

　　喘不过气的Vergil挣扎着，他抓着Dante的手腕想要挣脱对方的束缚，但Dante肯定是不会让他得逞。一遍将身体下巨大的阴茎连根抽出再整根顶入，如此大开大合，让Vergil被快感完全俘获。

　　“咳咳咳……”

　　放开双手的Dante轻轻拍了拍Vergil，不给对方任何停歇的机会，拉过Vergil的一条腿抗在肩膀上。

　　已经被弟弟操到失神的Vergil露出了自己的恶魔角和尾巴，银色和蓝色的鳞片开始在皮肤上显现，他的尾巴蜷缩成一团。

　　“被操的尾巴和角都出来了，哥哥，你就这么爽吗？”Dante拽着Vergil出现的龙尾，敏感的神经立刻传达到大脑，拼命挣扎也无法挣脱Dante的玩弄。

　　“唔，放开……放开尾巴，Dante......”

　　“好吧，好吧，我放手，不过公平起见……”Dante放下Vergil的尾巴，他的身体也开始慢慢产生了变化，红色的光开始散发出来。

　　“不，Dante，快停下，不要！会坏掉的，啊！！！”Vergil意识到Dante正在变身成真魔人，他挣扎着想要离开，但Dante的阴茎早已经将Vergil死死地钉在了身下。

　　Vergil的雌穴感受着Dante的阴茎在逐渐涨大变得更加坚硬，带着倒刺的龙鳞刺激着阴道壁上的神经。

　　“啊……啊！”

　　平时一张面瘫脸的Vergil露出了无比魅惑的表情，他紧皱着眉，微张着唇，不停地喘息吐出阵阵呻吟。

　　太大了，真魔人状态的Dante阴茎更加庞大，Vergil的腹部被顶出了一个明显的巨大阴茎轮廓，雌穴被撑得如同碗口大小，穴口似乎已经到达了极限。

　　“啊，呃……”

　　Dante再次开始了大力的抽查，此时他的力量已经绝非人类能够承受，Vergil借助半魔化的状态才勉强能够承受，他低头看着自己被顶出异形的腹部，被撑满的快感让他几乎疯狂。

　　“啊，啊，再快点！”

　　Vergil开始乐于承受魔人Dante粗鲁的动作，他大张着双腿坠入无尽的情欲。

　　“真是淫荡，哥哥，这还没完呢。”魔人Dante不怀好意地抽出了自己硕大的阴茎。

　　空荡荡的雌穴，让Vergil难受地扭动着下体，像是一只被欲望吞噬的雌兽。

　　就在魔人Dante的阴茎底部，又有一直同样硕大的阴茎挺了起来。Alpha恶魔为了确保Omega的受孕，往往都会在阴茎顶端产生结，只有少数的王者之中的王者才会拥有两根阴茎，这能使他们Omega的受孕率大大提升。

　　两只硕大如同鸡蛋大小的龟头顶在Vergil的雌穴口，过于窄小的洞口并不能完全承受两个同时进入。

　　Vergil抓着弟弟的鳞甲，“插进来，弄坏我，Dante，操坏我！”

　　“你会受伤的，Vergil！”

　　“我可以，Dante，快点进来。我需要你，弄疼我，操坏我。”

　　“如你所愿，Vergil。”

　　魔人两根硕大的阴茎撕裂了Vergil的雌穴捅进了他的阴道，下体开始流出鲜红的血液，而这还没有结束。Dante不顾狭窄肉壁的阻拦，用力地突破子宫口顶入了Vergil的子宫中。被顶入的瞬间，Vergil高潮了，透明的淫液从雌穴中喷涌而出，他颤抖着双腿无法支撑。

　　Vergil伸手隔着肚皮抚摸着Dante的阴茎，“Dante，我能感觉到，你在我里面，啊！好棒！”腹部被顶地如同怀孕一般，过长的阴茎像是要顶到胸腔。

　　”哥哥，你真棒，你里面好舒服。我爱你，Vergil，我的哥哥，我的Omega，再为我怀上一个孩子吧。“

　　“啊！”

　　恶魔的交配格外长久，Vergil被Dante疯狂抽查了数个小时后早就意识不清。他靠着勉强维持的半魔状态感受着弟弟的疼爱，与Dante的结合让他感到前所未有的安心和轻松，他试着放下全身的重担，用身体承受着Dante最原始的爱......  
　　  
　　“都是我的错，我没能抓住你……哥哥……以后你不再孤身一人了，你有我，有Nero，有这个家。”

　　真魔人化的Dante两根带有鳞片坚硬粗壮的阴茎卡在Vergil的子宫内一下下跳动，膨胀的瞬间喷涌出一股又一股粘稠的精液，被结堵住的子宫无法承受如此大量的液体，被撑得像快要临盆的孕妇。

　　快感再次席卷全身，Vergil被掐住的喉咙只能发出轻微的呜咽，他因高潮蜷起脚趾，修长的双腿维持着极端伸展的姿势。

　　“Dante…...啊…...！”

 

　　  
　　“我说你们能不能动静小点！Fxxk！楼要塌了！”  
　　  
　　恶魔从不在乎人类的伦理道德，这是在Vergil和Dante将事情真像告诉Nero时说的。一直生活在人类社会中的Nero一时间很难接受。

　　上个月他得知自己刚结识一个月的朋友是自己的父亲时，他是崩溃的。自己孤单了20多年的人生里一下子多出了两个亲人，而他们还试图杀掉对方。即使后来自己的父亲和叔叔又莫名其妙的和好了，Nero还是琢磨不清他们之间的关系。

　　Vergil是个异常严肃的人，那张愁眉不展的冰山脸让Nero无论如何都不敢主动去接近。虽然在与V相处的短短一个月中还算愉快，这最后让Nero回想起来都有点脊背发凉。

　　而现在，Nero看着坐在自己对面沙发上刚从魔界回来的Dante和Vergil更是汗毛倒数……该死的，Dante居然搂着他的父亲？！而他的父亲也一副任由他去的模样。

　　如果说只是简单的他的叔叔泡了他的父亲，绿了他的母亲这么简单就好了，但问题是实际上比想象中更加复杂。

　　恶魔拥有特殊的性别，除了类似人类的男性与女性之外，又分为雄性的Alpha与雌性的Omega，虽然后者为负责生产后代，但为了保护幼崽能在魔界生存下去，能力上往往比Alpha更具有攻击性。

　　“所以……所以父亲，其实是我的‘母亲’？”

　　“从生理上，如果生育你的人被称之为‘母亲’的话，是的。”Vergil依旧面不改色。

　　“而你居然是我爸？！”Nero用已经复原的右手抓着头发。

　　“别这么诧异嘛，孩子，我知道你很难接受，不过我也是为了你好……唔！”

　　Nero没等Dante把话说完，直接双脚踹上了Dante的脸。

　　“Son of B…”

　　”咳咳……“没等Nero骂完Vergil咳了几声，他比了一个噤声的手势，然后露出Nero只在V脸上才看到过的笑。他绝对是生气了，这是V生气前的警告。

　　草，Nero差点忘记了自己刚刚差点骂了自己的奶奶或是外婆……如果让Vergil听到后面的词，他一定就不止是卸了自己的手那么简单了……

　　“Nero，你和Kyrie喜欢小孩子吗？”Vergil拽着被Nero踹到地上的Dante重新坐好。

　　“呃，啊？我……这个……我们还没进展到……”被问到女朋友的事情，Nero耳朵有些发红，他有些害羞的嘟嘟囔囔。

　　“不，不，你误会我了下，Kyrie是个好姑娘。但是我的意思是……嗯，你要有个弟弟妹妹了。”Vergil拉过Nero的右手让他放在自己的小腹处，轻微的跳动让Nero一紧。

　　“啊？！”

　

　　


	2. 牧神午后（D新V）pwp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 牧神的午后  
> CP：Dante/V(Vergil)  
> Top：Dante Bottom:V(Vergil)  
> V与维吉尔是一个人前提，他有着维吉尔的全部悲伤与渴望，他映射着维吉尔不敢直面的脆弱。存在维吉尔亲自生的尼禄暗示。

“你正在崩坏。”

“所以我需要你的帮助。”

“你知道代价吗？”

“当然，你想要做什么都好。”

V勾起嘴角的弧度，抚摸了一下自己的腹部，然后眯着眼睛朝着但丁仰头。求欢的孔雀也不过如此了，但丁此刻想，他对来者的主动有些防备。

而V显然是有备而来，但丁的反应也早就在他的预料之中了，他重新打开了那本诗集，“When my mother died I was very young”

不知为何，听到这位诗人提起了他的母亲，这令但丁变得沉重了起来。他看着这位神秘的委托人，对方深不见底的瞳孔中容纳着无法猜透的秘密。这是但丁不喜欢人类的原因之一，人类的心思太过复杂，他们阴暗潮湿滋生腐烂的恶臭。但不经意间在泥泞的沼泽里却能翻出一块未经雕琢的钻石，这也使得但丁对人类有着一些眷恋，可能这份感情多半来自于他那温柔美丽的母亲。

而眼前的这位神秘人显然并不是后者。自称V的神秘人需要魔力来维持身体的完整，很显然他经历了某种“仪式”，看在他没像阿卡汉姆那样搞出大篓子，但丁将他归纳为了走上歧途但还有救的可怜人。现在的神明体系已经过于复杂，天堂与地狱远远不能将他们区分，来自异界与浩渺宇宙的入侵者和旧日支配者早已在暗中涌动。

高阶恶魔的血液中蕴含着强大的力量，这令无数的追随者们垂涎不已。但不是被主动授予，那么这血中的力量就如同一滩白水。“被授予”这个词中包含着很多意思，无论是主人的意愿还是授予的方法，这都是一个模糊的概念。

答应为V补充魔力也仅仅能维持他一个月的生命，但丁想了想还是答应给这个委托人一个临终关怀。面对将死之人，但丁依然有着一丝怜悯。他经历了太多离别，死亡对于人来过于平常，但对于身为半魔的但丁却是种奢望。每当有一个人将要在他面前死去，他会为他们完成一些力所能及的愿望，这算是对死亡的尊敬和畏惧。

“所求恶魔之血的人你不是第一个，但知道如何获取的人类我还是第一次见。”

“你不知道的还有很多。”

“血我是不会白给的，普通的代价我想你负不起，那么换个两全其美的办法怎么样？”但丁不怀好意地说，他想挫一挫这位高傲的诗人的锐气。

V没有后退，他笑着拨弄了一下头发，昂着头像只高傲的黑猫。他把手杖扔到脚边，纤细的手指脱下无袖的黑色皮质风衣随手丢在地上，仅留下穿在里面的黑色束腰。恶魔纹身充满了他上半身白皙的肌肤，疯狂张扬的黑色带着一丝鬼魅，V一步步走向坐在沙发上的但丁。

“你真是令我惊讶。”但丁此时已经被V卡在了沙发边缘。

V弯下一只腿，他用膝盖顶开但丁的双腿，坚硬的骨头刚好顶住对方开始躁动的小兄弟。

“我们能开始了吗？我可是…时间紧迫。”

对方的如此主动让但丁着实吓了一跳，他扶着快要趴在他身上的V，伸手阻拦对方继续要脱下去的动作。作为一个许久没开荤的“老年人”但丁要招架眼前无比香艳的景色还是费了一番精力。

“哦老天，你可别。告诉我吧，你有什么阴谋上赶着让你投怀送抱？”

“愚蠢至极…”V有些不开心地嘟囔。但现在的样子的确让他无可奈何，放下那无可紧要自尊，让V愿意主动献出身体雌伏与他弟弟的身下。他从上衣的口袋里摸出了一打纸币，“那这样够了吗？”

“操，你这是要买春？”但丁抓过那摞钱扔到一旁，“很好，你成功，在我的混蛋老哥之后，你是第二个如此擅长激怒我的人。”

人类为了达到自己的目的，愿意将尊严抛弃，但丁真的很想看一看这位神秘的V到底能为此付出些什么。

但丁没等V动手，他就直接掐住了V的细腰开始扯束腰上的黑色绑带。“操，怎么这么多绳...”，然后他索性暴力地直接把衣服全部扯开了。

他火热双手紧紧掐着V的腰，抚摸着对方白皙如陶瓷一般的皮肤。冰冷的顺滑的如同蛇皮一样的肌肤，让但丁似曾相识。对维吉尔的渴望让他已经产生了幻觉，他摇着脑袋试图将哥哥的影子从视线中驱赶，但V的身躯却逐渐与曾经的维吉尔逐渐融合。

那是二十多年前，但丁还叫托尼，而维吉尔那时叫吉尔维。那是久远到快要消失的回忆，可但丁还是将他们的第一次放纵刻在了记忆深处。从其他佣兵手中拖走被灌醉的维吉尔时，那是他与哥哥时隔数年的第一次拥抱。

拉扯下包裹着吉尔维头部的绷带，但丁小心翼翼地亲吻着他的哥哥，他战斗的唯一理由。

如果维吉尔还在的话，他又会长什么样子呢？但丁扯开V穿着的黑色长裤，皮带被解开后直接扔在了沙发的角落中，但丁迫不及待地揉捏着V圆翘的臀部。

“嘿，我也喜欢真空。”但丁来回抚摸掐拽V的腰身和他唯一看得上有点肉的屁股。

“嗯...但丁，快松开！”V想拽开但丁的手，但他双腿被卡在但丁的两膝外侧，越️张越大，根本无从使劲。他仰着头向前载进了但丁的怀里，他趴在男人宽厚的胸膛上，感受着火热的气息。

该死的但丁，为什么他总是如此的幸运！V现在只能一丝不挂的撅着屁股趴在但丁身上，雪白的翘臀上布满了红色的手印。黑色的头发挡住了V的视线，他双眼放空的等着这个蠢弟弟能够早点完事。

“放松点，小婊子。”但丁拍打着V的屁股，他伸出一只手放到V的面前，“舔湿它。”

与其说要求，不如说他是直接把手指戳进了V的嘴里，这让V措手不及地干呕了几下。见对方听话的舔着自己的手指，但丁想抚摸猫咪一样地摸了摸他柔顺的黑色卷发。

虽然着很愚蠢，但这对现在的V来说却是最有用的安抚良药，他渴望被抚摸，渴望被疼爱，他一直将自己封闭在强者的高墙内，逼迫自己、强迫自己。这些压力往往最开始并不是来自外界，自始至终压迫他使他溃败的只有维吉尔自己。维吉尔给予了自己太过苛刻的要求，他承担着不属于他的重量，没有人开导他、没有人引导他，这重量只得越积越多，他早已不堪重负，在身体和心理的崩溃边缘徘徊。这一切指引着他向往生也向往死，夺取阎魔刀扭断尼禄的手臂并不是他的本意。他不想伤害那个孩子。

仅留下人性的维吉尔或者说V加倍地留恋着但丁带给自己的一切，他的后穴意见开始渗出肠液，他双臂紧紧抱住但丁的肩膀，他渴望着弟弟能够带给自己的一切，无论幸福还是痛苦。他找不到方向，他渴求着但丁能够告诉他该怎么做，他该如何忏悔自己充满了罪孽的一生…

“但丁，快进来。”

“淫荡的小猫已经等不及了？哦你的后穴都流水了。”但丁抽出插在V嘴里搅动的手指，径直地捅进了V嫩红的后穴开始肆意抽插。

“唔！”V颤抖着扭了扭身子，他眼神迷离，“但丁，求你了，求你进来。”

“我进来了啊，你还想要什么？”但丁加重了手指的力度，他扣动着V的后穴，来回搅动。

“唔，啊...但丁，我要你的，你的...进来...”V颤抖着双腿无法支撑自己的体重，他完全地趴在了但丁身上。

“什么？”

“唔，该死的，但丁，我要你操蛋的大家伙进来！”

但丁抽出手指，把V翻了个身，然后整个人翻到了他的上面，居高临下地看着窝在沙发里颤抖的黑发青年。

他舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，拉开自己的裤带，巨大的性器一跳一跳。

V颤抖着看着但丁的硕大，这太大了，这跟他印象中的完全不一，怎么回事？！老天，他会坏掉的。

“不，别，但丁，这太大了！”V开始挣扎，他蹬腿试图挣脱男人的束缚，可下一秒但丁便已经将巨大的头顶顶入V脆弱的洞口。

“啊！！！”撕心裂肺的疼痛让V抓紧了但丁的后背，坚硬的指甲给半魔人的身躯留下了一条条红色的印记。

维吉尔忘记了，新诞生的V太脆弱了，他根本就没法接纳他弟弟拿怪物一样的身躯。他疼得双腿颤抖，直喘粗气。

“还没完呢。”但丁露出了一丝微笑，他嘴角上扬，像捏死一只蚂蚁一样轻松地捏住了V的脖子。

“啊...”喘不上气了，V拼命挣扎。

“我不知道你从哪里得到的维吉尔的消息，不过你用的这套美人计还算成功，既然想要得到魔力那么就好好承受代价吧。”

但丁的硕大才只进去了头部，剩下粗壮的柱身但丁毫不怜惜地全部顶入了V的下体。

“！！！”

被扼住喉咙的V喘不上气，发不出声，他大睁着眼睛用力挣扎，可一切都是徒劳，巨大的性器在他的腹部顶出了痕迹，巨大的力量像是要将他全部顶穿。肠道撕裂带出了鲜红的血与肉，V的下体破碎不堪。

但丁依然快速地抽动着下体，他在这个陌生人身上找到了一丝微弱的光，那个人极了维吉尔，他在他的体内感受着如同第一次贯穿兄长时的快感。这太不可思议了，这简直太乱来了。

“但…”V撕裂的声音从喉咙中传出。

但丁一个巴掌扇在了V的脸上，“闭嘴，你不是他！你不是维吉尔！”

V皱了皱眉头，像是被千万根针穿透了心脏，他放下了攀附在但丁身后的手，他放弃了抵抗，就像一只没有生命的破布娃娃。

现在的他没有资格向他的弟弟乞求帮助，他不会得到怜悯。他笑了。

过了多久？几十分钟？几个小时？当但丁将浑浊的精液全部射入了V的身体中，它们太多了，他们积攒了太多了，浓烈的液体充满了V的全部肠道涌入了胃中，这让V不停地咳嗽起来。V的腹部以肉眼可见的速度涨大，然后又慢慢地平缓了下来。

“它们被吸收了？”该轮到但丁差异了，他从没有见到能将恶魔的精液吸收的如此之快的人类，除非那个人根本就不是人类...

但丁从没有内射过任何一个床伴，在安全措施上他几乎做到了极致，但只有一个人是例外，那就是他的哥哥。恶魔之间会相互吸引，而他与维吉尔是兄弟、更是两个强者，就像是一场必然发生的结局，他们做了，近乎疯狂的，如同原始野兽一般地交脔。他啃食着维吉尔嫩白脖子上的血与肉，而维吉尔的腹部也由内吸收着来自弟弟的浓烈精液。

“是的，我想是的。”V累得喘不上气，一直手放在肚子上感受着体内腔体中的液体被慢慢吸收，他窝在沙发里一动不动地看着但丁，他想伸手抱抱他的弟弟，但却不知道以什么样的身份，他停在半空中的手犹豫片刻又收了回去。

他太累了…在但丁的怀里他终于能暂时的休息一下了…不管他的弟弟会怎么看待这位陌生的诗人，他们之间的交集便到此为止吧。杀掉尤里森，这个麻烦的篓子又要麻烦但丁来解决了。他的时间不多了，他还想多看看他的弟弟…

我见过你哭——炯炯的蓝瞳  
滴出晶莹的泪珠  
在我想象里幻化成紫罗兰  
滴着澄洁的露珠  
我见过你笑——湛蓝的宝石  
光泽也黯然收敛  
怎能匹敌你嫣然的瞥视  
那灵动闪动的光焰


	3. Not Too Late（D新V）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Dante/V(ergil)  
> 　　预警！V是新V，但是基本上等同于Vergil了，拥有全部记忆、情感，就是更加坦率一些，在之后V也会回归本体。  
> 　　我认为但丁没那么傻，V那么明显就差脸上写“我是维吉尔”了，但有时候就是两个人谁都憋着不说…主要还是满足我喜欢看屑弟弟调戏哥的恶趣味。  
> 　　

01  
　　　　  
　　他适应这个身体花费了一些时间，被阎魔刀分离时的痛苦就像再一次从母体中割裂。被分割的人性连同濒临崩溃的身躯一通被继承在这个新的躯体之中。仅存的魔力勉强维持这身体的完整，处在儿时的家中，Vergil，不，V六神无主地凝视着挂在墙壁上破碎的镜子中的自己。

　　我的天，我都做了什么......

　　这是一具完全陌生的身体，纤细脆弱，一点也不像一位剑士。白色的半长头发遮住了碧绿的眼睛，V撑着额头挣扎着从一地狼藉中爬了起来。

　　浑身赤裸的男人盯着眼前开始蜕变的身躯，他曾经的“身体”脱离了原本人类的模样，开始蜕变成一只真真正正的恶魔。

　　这就是追求无尽直上力量所带来的后果，走入歧途，抛弃人性，化身为绝对邪恶的存在。

　　不，不不不，我大错特错了……

　　V被眼前的恶魔爆发出的强烈气场掀翻在地，原本颤颤巍巍站住的身躯跌了个趔趄。他早已经被眼前“自己”创造出的恶魔震惊地一动不动，强烈的压迫感让他喘不上气，在恶魔的绝对力量面前，自己现在只是个手无缚鸡之力的人类。

　　就在这时，一只蓝色的猛禽用锋利的抓子抓住了V的手臂，将他带离出了这片狼藉之地。

　　“Vergil，老天，你还好吧。我可真怕你歇菜了，要知道你也不是一次两次地捅出天大的娄子了。”这只聒噪的鸟类真是长着一副令人作呕的模样。V顺手抄起手边的银色拐杖勾住了猛禽的头，一个用力将对方从天上钩了下来。虽然身体变得不如从前，但技巧还是记在脑子里的。

　　“Griffon...”V拄着手杖，他低头看着老实下来的鸟，然后转头看了看四周，“Shadow去哪儿了？”

　　“呃，这我可不知道，那只傻豹子八成是被你的魔化分身吓跑了吧。”Griffon抖了抖自己的翅膀，它稍微观察力一下V的表情。

　　黑色的豹子从废墟的阴影中走出，发出低沉的嚎叫，瞪着眼睛。

　　“哇，好吧，乖猫咪，我知道你没事了，你别这样盯着我呀。”Griffon拍了拍翅膀立刻飞到半空中想要离这只大猫远一点。

　　V摸了摸豹子的头，Shadow发出了呼噜呼噜的声音，随后他又转头看到另一旁混杂在黑暗与混沌间的怪物。独眼巨人发出阵阵低吼，随后它俯下身面对着V化为黑色的沼泽。

　　“Nightmare…”

　　粘稠黑色的液体变化成黑色的灰烬附着在V的头发上，原本耀眼的白发变成了乌黑。三只魔物在Vergil分离人性与魔性的过程中被赋予了实体，但他们的起源可以追随到更加久远的过去。一个如同耻辱的阴影留在灵魂中的痕迹……

　　“看来我也并不是一点用也没有。”V自言自语道。他看着身上开始蔓延到纹身，一丝魔力逐渐在这具身体中流淌，他弯下腰捡起脚边的一本书，轻轻地掸去上面的灰尘。金色的纹路与一个大写的V交织在书的封皮，这对于V来说，既是开始也是终结。

　　“Griffon，我们得去找一个人。”V拿着银质手杖，轻轻地敲击地面，黑色的黯影幻化出一身皮质的黑色外套。

　　“谁？哦，老天，你不会想找他吧？”

　　“「唤起了地狱里一个魂灵」，杀掉他，我们需要帮手。”V合上手中的诗集。

　　02

　　当那个名字从站在面前拄着银色手杖的瘦弱年轻人口中吐出时，Dante一下子愣住了，他已经有很久没有听到这个名字了。这么多年他小心翼翼地将他藏在心底，更不必说有人主动对他提起。

　　「Vergil」

　　“抱歉，我是不是听错了，你能再说一遍吗？”Dante坐直了身子，他紧皱着眉头凝视着眼前的青年。

　　“你没听错。”沙哑的声音中带着蛊惑人心的魔力，黑发青年理了理自己额前的头发，“他从地狱回来了。”

　　浅绿色的眼眸深不可测，Dante收敛起刚才的玩世不恭站了起来。他缓缓走向黑发青年，在他们近得快要贴上去的瞬间停了下来。

　　虽然黑发青年瘦弱的身躯在Dante面前显得如此单薄，但他并没有退后的打算。他扬起自己的头，露出神秘的微笑，像一直吐出信子的蛇。

　　“那么，告诉我V，你是怎么知道的？”

　　“我知道所有事。而现在，这位即将苏醒的恶魔是我们共同的敌人。”

　　V转过身，抬起手，蓝色的大鸟从青年身上的纹身中出现。

　　“哦天哪，V，你竟然去找这个不靠谱的小子，你疯了吗？”猛禽拍打着自己的翅膀，聒噪地抱怨着V的计划。

　　V用手杖敲打了一下Griffon的头。他伸出手示意了一下，Griffon不知从哪里叼来了一个鼓鼓的绒布袋子将它们放在了V的手中。

　　“希望你不介意我直接付全款。”

　　接过那袋沉甸甸的东西，Dante不由得感概是不是收现金会比较好，至少不需要再去兑现，但他稍微拉开那个绒布袋子一看，里面的东西吓了他一跳。

　　“或许你更喜欢现金？”V轻轻挑了下眉毛，他不出所料地从皮衣外套中掏出了一打厚厚的纸钞。

　　“哦哇，不得不说，你可真是慷慨。”看着委托人如此慷慨的付款，Dante哪儿能管其他，他放下翘着的腿让自己稍微坐正了一些。

　　“我们何时出发？”

　　Dante的血液已经开始沸腾，他迫不及待地想要会一会那个恶魔，这些年假借Vergil的名声四处作恶的人多的是，他要去确定一下，这个恶魔究竟是何方神圣。

　　“等人到齐。”

　　V合上手中的诗集。一只黑色的豹子从他的身后探出身，摇晃着尾巴走向Dante，它围着对方走了一圈，嗅了嗅他身上的气味，随后沉默地在沙发旁找了个地方趴了下来。

　　“原谅我，带着这些小家伙有些沉重。”V撇了撇嘴，他伸展了一下自己略显佝偻的身躯，伴随着两只魔宠的出现，V身上的黑色纹身已经消失，留下的是如同刀割一样的一道道肉色疤痕。第一次看有些触目惊心，Dante还是有些心软地让他坐在了沙发上。他并没有打算下逐客令，看着眼前V这个随时有可能挂掉的样子他还是有点良心的。

　　他给Lady和Trish打了电话，定好了启程的时间，而这期间V靠在沙发上一动不动，等Dante放下电话走近后才发现V已经睡了过去。

　　“让他睡会儿吧，这两天对他来说真是糟糕透了。”刚才聒噪的猛禽换了一个腔调，它站在灯罩的顶端，啄了啄自己的翅膀。

　　“他是个人类对吧？你是个恶魔却要听他使唤。小鸡，你们到底是什么？”Dante放低了声音询问道。

　　“那是Shadow，而我是Griffon。V…V他与我们的关系不仅仅是主人与使魔，我只能告诉你这些。”

　　Dante恶魔猎人的敏锐让他察觉到这两只恶魔的与众不同，而V更不用说了，即使他能百分之一百确定，他从没见过这个人，但他身上散发出来的感觉让Dante身体中的恶魔之血开始躁动。

　　恶魔不需要睡眠，虽然Dante偶尔会拿来消磨时间。但他从来不敢将太多时间花在这上面，过于长的睡眠必定会将他引入梦境，然后一次次上演过去的梦魇。

　　Dante无所事事地靠在沙发的另一端，他调暗了房间的亮度，只留了一盏放在沙发边上的夜灯，他就这样盯着熟睡的青年看了很久很久。

　　要不是两只魔宠守候在V的身边，他现在的样子只能用毫不设防来形容。昏暗的光线下他白如陶瓷的皮肤就像是薄薄的一层纸，仿佛轻轻一戳就能破碎。过长的刘海挡住了V的半张脸，Dante下意识地伸手将他们拨弄到一侧。

　　“呃…”

　　听到声音的Dante立刻收回手，他有些惊讶自己刚才的动作，面对一个身份成迷的陌生人自己竟然主动地去接近，这太反常了。

　　从梦中惊醒的V发出一阵呻吟，他努力睁开双眼，看到了坐在身旁的Dante，他摇了摇自己的头。

　　“老天，我睡着了？”他揉了揉自己的眼睛，“该死…”

　　“还不算晚，你才睡了不到两个小时。”Dante翘起了二郎腿，他靠在沙发的另一端。

　　“那也足够久了…”V撑着手杖，干裂的嘴唇毫无血色，从喉咙中发出的声音就像是撕扯琴弦的提琴。

　　“听着，你现在需要休息。”

　　“你不明白，Dante，这对我有多重要，对我们有多重要。我们一定要尽快解决掉他，否则后果会超乎所有人的想象。”V咬牙狰狞地朝Dante呵斥，意识到自己的失态，他喘了口气摸了摸靠过来的Shadow，黑色的豹子温顺地靠在V的脚边。

　　“我不明白，你和他有什么过节能让你如此煞费苦心？”Dante的直觉让他产生了一个非常可怕的猜想，他紧盯V渴望着一个让他能够否定自己猜想到回答。

　　Dante看见V的眼睛充满了复杂的情绪，痛苦、悲伤、遗憾、怨恨、愤怒等等，这些情绪像是洪水一样爆发出来。

　　“我必须纠正…错误…结束这一切…”V将脸埋在双手之中，他努力控制着自己的颤抖的声音。随后他冷冷地笑出了声，“呵…呵呵…”一切又似乎都与他无关。

　　Dante咽了咽口水，放低了语调，“OK,OK，放松，放松。”然后他破天荒地问道：“你有住的地方吗？”

　　“什么？”V抬起头，他的眉毛快要扭成一团。

　　“如果你不介意，去解决那个混蛋之前，你可以在我这里住。”Dante摊开手。

　　V拄着手杖合上书，原本狰狞的面孔露出和善的微笑。“那…真是多谢了。”V收起撑在地上的手杖轻轻地在空中划出一个弧度。

　　“我这里平时没什么人，如果你不介意，阁楼有床你可以凑合一下，不过你要自己打扫。”Dante起身指了指楼上。

　　若是换做以前的Vergil，他一定会用阎魔刀刺穿他那不可理喻的弟弟。但现在V脾气很好地点了点头，轻声道谢，随后他呼唤正在屋内四处乱窜的Griffon，让对方落在自己的肩膀上。

　　  
03  
　  
　　阁楼在三层，途中必须要经过二楼狭长的走廊，这就是Dante一直居住的地方吗？V抚摸着暗红色的墙纸，时间的痕迹刻印在这里的每一处，一股淡淡的灰尘的味道混杂着木头与松节油的味道，这里不算整洁却充满了令V安心的味道。

　　Dante的主动收留让V原本的计划被打乱，他本打算在这几天里多找一些恶魔来补充魔力，但现在他的行动可能不会那么方便了。

　　月光透过天窗倾泻将拥挤的房间照亮，灰尘在黑暗中四散飞舞，V打了个喷嚏用手捂住自己的口鼻。阁楼中堆满了被围布遮起来的家具，曾经的白色已经被时间摩擦变成了黄色。杂乱无章的阁楼就像是已经有数十年没有被人光顾，这些摆在房间中的物品早已经被人遗忘。

　　“咳咳咳，哦V，Dante那小子不会是想要呛死我们吧，让客人住这种地方，可真是‘周到’。”Griffon十分不满，他扑闪着翅膀恨不得直翻白眼。

　　“不要抱怨了，毕竟这是他的邀请。Dante…他这几年过得并不怎么好…我能感觉出来，他…糟透了…”V小心的跨过楼梯口的木栏，迈入了这间封存了记忆的阁楼。Devil May Cry还会有这样一块神秘的地方真是让人意外，这让他想起了小时候的秘密基地，在那里珍藏着儿时所有珍贵的东西。

　　推开天窗的缝隙，屋外新鲜的空气涌了进来，V不得不多咳嗽了几声，他打算从脚边的物品开始整理。

　　“这么多年了，习惯这样糟糕。”V不自觉地皱了皱眉，掀开了一旁的围布。

　　接着他又掀开另一个罩布，那是一台旧式的留声机，上面放着一张还没有播放的唱片。V吹开灰尘，将唱针放到开头，打开了开关。

　　擅自动Dante的东西V还是有些别扭，不过他一向是务实的人。

　　“哇哦，它还能用！它还能用！”Griffon小心地飞到V一旁的书架上，没有扬起太多灰尘。

　　熟悉的乐曲回荡在整个房间中，凛冽的小提琴带着充满雷点和风暴的旋律拥入V的耳朵。

　　“哇，古典乐？！Dante那小子能有这品味？！”Griffon笑得前仰后合。

　　“Bach…”V紧皱的眉头再度加深了，他感觉全身上下在跟随着音乐的节奏颤抖。他闭上眼睛，直接跌坐在了被扔下的白布上。沉浸在这短暂的美好的梦幻中…他露出似笑非笑似哭非哭的表情，紧攥着手中的那本诗集。

　　三个乐章结束短暂而宁静。

　　当V从乐曲中回过神，他看上去憔悴了许多，眉头再次紧皱在一起。他叹了一口气站起了身。

　　Shadow安静的围绕在V的脚边，它像一只温顺的猫咪用头磨蹭着主人的脚踝。Griffon识趣地住了嘴，飞到大猫的头上戳了戳它的脑袋，随后两只恶魔一同回归到了V的纹身。

　　“真是有趣…”V像是发现了宝藏的孩子，他打量着屋子里的东西将他们上面的灰尘一一清理，满足自己小小的好奇心同时，也为Dante收拾一下着个糟糕的阁楼吧。在V看来，放在阁楼里的物件一点也不符合Dante的风格，在记忆中，Dante还是个叛逆少年的模样，而眼前这些真的过于“古板”了。

　　“这是什么？”V小心地从床板下面摸出了一个木盒，他轻轻地敲了敲，本应紧扣的锁应声而开。

　　一把小提琴正摆在其中，下面铺垫着厚厚的深蓝色的天鹅绒布，琴弓旁还放着一块用水晶收纳的松香。

　　琴身闪耀着特质漆面的光泽，V轻轻地将它取出，纤细的手指抚摸着宽大平坦的琴板。他转动旋轴，崩好琴弓，用Paganini打破这黑暗的宁静。他沉浸在音乐中，像是被囚禁了太久终于能飞向天空的夜莺。

　　他近乎宣泄一样地拉完了整整24首曲子，汗水浸湿了他的头发，回归大海的人鱼，燃尽生命之火化为泡沫…

　　“ That‘s impressive.我还以为你已经忘记阎魔刀之外的事情了。”身后响起了一个人的掌声。

　　V放下手中的小提琴，他有些惊慌，琴弦割伤了他的手指，但他无暇顾及。

　　“什么？Dante…你吓到我了…抱歉，擅自动了你的琴。”他将琴收回琴盒，将盖子盖上。“你什么时候上来的？”V伸手插入发丝，将头发往额头上缕，遗憾的是它们并没有听话的呆住。下意识的动作已经暴露了太多…

　　“这个嘛，从你开始拉第二首还是第三首时。”Dante不怀好意地看着V。

　　“是我拉的太过投入了…弄到这把斯式琴你一定花了不少功夫。我从来都不知道你喜欢…”V略微低了低头，他一直在嫉妒母亲对弟弟的偏爱，但被从Vergil体内分离后他时常也在想，他对Dante的情感几乎被病态的欲望占据，而其他却一无所知…

　　“不，这是给你的，这件屋子里所有的东西，都是为你准备的。”Dante走到V的身边，他笑着重新打开装着小提琴的木盒，他把它拿了出来，递到了V的手上。“拿着它。”

　　“不，我想你弄错了...你是不是认错人了，我们之前从未见过。”V将琴推了回去，他向后撤步。

　　Dante步步逼近，锐利的目光像是一只饥饿的头狼，他紧盯着自己的猎物，让V无处遁形。

　　“每一年，你离开的每一年，我都在我们的生日当天为你准备一样礼物，我祈祷着你还活着。那一天我们失去了彼此，我失去了你，我杀死了你...我备受煎熬每天每夜，我都在寻找你，等你回来，然后让你永远不要再离开。”

　　“不Dante，这不是你的错。是我！是我太软弱了，是我没能保护好妈妈！”V开始歇斯底里，他冲上前抓住Dante的衣领，“要是你从未存在过就好了...要是你...”他的声音越来越小，“不...这都是我的错。我曾经被蒙蔽了双眼，直到现在才知道自己丢失了很多东西…”

　　“那就找回来。”Dante把V拉到床边，然后让他与自己并排坐在在一起。

　　“我…”

　　“我弄丢了Vergil，我以为我的罪孽无法得到救赎，无法得到指引，但奇迹有时候就是这样…听着，V，Vergil，不管你现在叫什么，过去叫什么，以后叫什么…”

　　“我该怎么做？Dante…我永远在做错的事…”V迷茫地望向Dante他紧抓着手杖的手已经泛白。  
　　  
　　“不，你没有，你做了正确的选择。你来找我了，不是吗？”

　　V轻轻地点了点头，在Dante面前他不再打算隐瞒什么，曾经压抑在心底的情绪已经够多了。

　　“我只能找你了，Dante，我与这个世界的联系只有你了。”

　　他们之间陷入了沉默。

　　在看到V身旁的魔宠时，Dante想起了曾经在马雷特岛的事情。Nelo Angelo还有Mundus的仆从们，种种过往都重现在眼前。他从床上站了起来，靠近V的身前，然后单膝蹲了下来。

　　暖黄色的昏暗灯光下Dante看不见V的表情，他现在只想确认一件事，非常重要的一件事。

　　“Vergil，告诉我，你真正想要什么？”

　　“你靠得太近了，Dante。”V看着蹲在自己面前的男人，他们的距离进到能够清晰地听到彼此的喘息。这让V十分的不安，他想逃离，但浑身的疼痛提醒着V这具身体濒临崩溃。

　　“你在逃避问题。”Dante直接伸出手捏住V的下巴，将他试图逃离的视线正对着自己。粗糙的手指略微用力，将V的脸正过来。冰冷的触感在两人肌肤接触的瞬间触动着Dante的神经。V的身体冰冷的像个死人……

　　“在追寻无尽力量的过程中，Vergil早已经偏离了方向，他抛弃了自己的‘人性’。”V平静地诉说着全部，就像是在陈述一件与自己毫不相干的事情。

　　“我不是Vergil，Dante。”

　　“是或者不是有那么重要吗？至少你来找我了。”Dante松开捏着对方下巴的手，他轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊。“我很高兴你这次没有硬撑着，Vergil。”

　　Dante的手触摸到了湿润，他轻轻地抹干V脸颊上的泪水，他将瘦弱的身影拥入怀中。

　　“现在还不晚，哥哥，现在还不晚。”

　　“现在，告诉我，你想要什么？”

　　“Dante,I need you.I need you,My brother.”

　　

　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　

　　

　　


	4. 来自荒原的前奏与终章01（DV）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是时候去偿还错误带来的罪孽了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Dante/Vergil  
> 作者的私设  
> 　1.Nero是Vergil生的  
> 　2.V约等于Vergil

从魔界回来后Dante就察觉到了Vergil的不对劲，这不仅仅是因为对方一点也没拒绝自己要求同居的请求。在得知Nero实际是Vergil独自在荒芜的魔界诞下的孩子后，Dante咬牙切齿地责备自己当初没能伸手抓住坠入地狱的兄长。

尽管他们的关系从兄弟更进一步的成为了恋人，可Dante还是感到了Vergil在有意无意地疏远自己。一切来的太过于突然，上一次重逢他们从一场血腥的兄弟间的战斗滚到了一起，年轻的Dante以为就此就能留住哥哥，换来的却是兄长毅然决然地坠入深渊。

当Dante前往Fortuna看到Nero时他就察觉到了，银发的年轻人体内有着Sparda的血脉。蓝色与红色相间的鬼手让Dante迟疑，他不确定这个孩子究竟与自己到底是什么样的关系。直到阎魔刀的出现，一切问题的答案便全部浮出水面。

Nero体内的恶魔之力并没有因结合而被稀释，他战斗的天赋与魔人的力量完美继承了Dante与Vergil两个人，年轻人展现出的潜力让Dante不禁相信他未来的无限可能。Dante看着手拿阎魔刀身后有着蓝色魔影的少年，他再也坐不住了。那是他们的孩子，Vergil诞下的孩子……而Vergil早已经被自己亲手杀害了……一度被封印的回忆再次涌了上来，如同一股股翻滚的巨浪突破堤防，心脏仿佛被撕扯出胸膛，停止了跳动，自责压的他喘不过气。

手持Vergil遗留下来的阎魔刀斩断魔界之门，在解决完教会的事件后，Dante选择将阎魔刀留在那个少年手中。他只留下一个背影，转身离去。在真相面前Dante选择了沉默，他不愿意再将任何痛苦牵连于这个懵懂的少年，他希望Nero别再跟Sparda扯上任何关系。他无法向Nero坦白自己是他的父亲，而他亲手杀死了他的另一个父亲。

Dante回到事务所后继续浑浑噩噩的度过了几年的时光，他以为不去想便能忘记，但每到深夜，亲手杀死Vergil的梦魇便会再次袭来。

火焰中母亲的身影，她充满着悲哀的眼神仿佛在质问着Dante为何没能抓住Vergil。他爱他的哥哥，这份感情从他们在母亲的子宫中相互依偎至万劫不复。

Dante试想过一万种救回Vergil的方法，可他却输给了无法倒流的时间。在人生旅途的中途，Dante迷失在黑暗森林，而指引他的诗人早已不在。

痛苦与绝望快要将他压垮，时间已经过去了太过久远，这颗孤独的灵魂唯有他的半身才能得到救赎。他悲伤的，然而内心又是兴奋的反复咀嚼着回忆最后一次的经历。直到有一块晶莹的碎钻坠入这片死寂的湖水，尽管那颗碎钻多么细小，它却激荡起了沉寂数载的涟漪。

黑色的半长头发遮挡住了神秘人的半张脸，看似瘦弱的身躯却充满了如同猎豹一样的爆发力，遍布全身的魔法纹路，秘银材料的特殊手杖，这位神秘人如此的与众不同。

“你可以叫我V。”

对方神秘的微笑让Dante失了神，明明两个人长得完全不一样，可他仿佛从那个人身上看到了Vergil的影子。寻觅了太长时间，Dante感觉自己似乎产生了某种幻觉，噩梦在深夜缠绕着他，而现在他们终于涌入现实。在痛苦的折磨中苟延残喘，在内心煎熬中逃避。

他做出平日里懒散的模样，跷着腿。昏暗的灯光想黄昏倾洒在潮湿的街道，暖橘色的温度在黑夜中试图驱赶月的寒光。

对方合上手中的诗集，带着在灯光下看似鬼魅的笑容。

“一位强大的恶魔已经苏醒，我们需要你的帮助，Dante。”眼前名为V的青年嗓音低沉，他缓缓道来，吐出了那个名字。

一瞬间怒火席卷而来，Dante无法阻止的释放出强大的力量来威慑对方。没有人敢在他的面前提起亡灵的名字。

思绪从回忆中抽离，正因为他们之间经历了太多，Dante才各位珍惜现在近在咫尺的Vergil。

Vergil在隐瞒着什么，很显然他并没有把一些事情对Dante讲出来。他就像是一直扮演着那个不苟言笑的Vergil一样，就像是套了个坚硬的皮囊，拒人千里。

尽管如此，他们的关系并没有因此而闹僵。自他们回来后，Vergil没有拒绝过Dante的任何请求。更要命的是，Devil May Cry事务所欠下的部分房租是由Vergil还清的，虽然Dante不想深究这钱到底从哪里来的。当Dante看这个人沉默寡言，一声不吭地完美解决完一切问题后，他才知道自己这个恶魔猎人当得有多失败。

没过多久，Vergil按照Dante的提议与Nero好好地谈了谈，这其中包含了给这个可怜的孩子灌输不少关于魔界的知识，以及让他接受自己是由Vergil自己生下的事实。

而就在前一阵，Nero私下里来找过一次Dante。年轻人蹑手蹑脚地挑了个不那么忙碌的下午，以任务的名义把Dante从Vergil的眼前带了出去。

Vergil的视线正专注在手中的书上，他用余光微微瞥见两个人的行动，没多言语，“记得早点回来。”说罢他看了一眼挂在墙上的日历，随后视线又回到了手中的书上。

Nero与Dante来到了距离事务所不远的咖啡厅，他们大眼瞪小眼地沉默了好一阵。在Dante解决完5杯草莓圣代后，Nero掏出了自己的钱包看了看，稍微咳嗽了一声。

“Vergil跟我说，我是他生下来的。虽然他没告诉我我的另一个父亲是谁，但我多少也能猜到了。”Nero双手放在桌子上紧扣着搓了搓。

“所以你还不叫我……”Dante有些得意地指了指自己。

“不，现在这不是重点。”Nero打断他，“我这次单独叫你出来是关于另一件事。你难道没察觉到什么吗？关于Vergil，关于父亲。你们既然……你既然在他身边，你应该更清楚才对。”

Dante刚才的嬉皮笑脸一下子收敛了很多，他拿出含在嘴里的勺子。“你想说什么，孩子。”

“也对，这几天，这几天Vergil一直在我这边教导我使用阎魔刀以及一些魔人化后的技巧。”尼禄有些紧张地加快了语速，“每天碰到孩子们和Kyrie他都会很友好的打招呼...但...但他越是教导我，越会让我产生他是在托付什么的错觉...”

“继续说，孩子。”

Nero紧张地咽了咽口水“一开始我以为是我想多了，因为我其实对父亲，对Vergil并不是很了解...他偶尔会表现得很像V，念叨一些很拗口的诗句。但每次教导结束后他总会小声嘀咕着什么...”

“他说了什么？”

“一开始我没在意，后来有一次我听清楚了，「时间不多了」，他在说时间不多了。”

他们的对话持续了整整一个下午，而Vergil在事务所也没有闲着。重新适应人类的生活让他头疼，他几乎一辈子都活在追求“power”上，他的执着并不能因为Dante而有很快的转变，他需要慢慢得适应这一切，接受现实。

Vergil被自己的执念东西困住了，被它弄得头晕目眩，这就像是身处一座孤岛上的监狱，他被困在其中无法摆脱。

半魔的体质与人类不同，年幼时，Vergil更早的便看清了。与Dante的打闹切磋，他们受的伤都很容易愈合。而这一点让Vergil幼小的心灵中留下了一颗种子，他开始时不时的故意放水，好让Dante能够在他身上留下些痕迹。虽然他不曾对 Dante提起，但这种习惯现在依旧存在。年幼的他说不清那种情感是什么，但现在Vergil明白了，他握着手中的阎魔刀，抬起一只胳膊。

面对死亡时，他没有恐惧，虽然在他面前是无尽的深渊，身后是无法割舍的兄弟，他依然毅然决然走向深渊，虽然厌恶、痛苦和绝望早已堆积成山把他掩埋。他曾经将自己人与恶魔的分裂开，他试图撇清欲望与精神，用这样的办法来更好的理解他们之间的纽带与连接。但这样的做法显然太过于简单粗暴了，来自父母的血脉注定了他们是混沌的，是一体的。经历了种种后，接受残酷的“现实”比寻找一个答案还要困难。矛盾是他痛苦的根源，可他已经不在惧怕这一切了。他曾经把两种精神视为相互独立、相互敌视的个体，可在Dante身上他一次又一次的看到了那束光。

 

是夜，Vergil此时此刻正背对着Dante侧躺在床的另一侧，他穿着长袖长裤的睡衣紧闭着双眼，双臂中紧紧抱着一个柔软的羽绒枕头紧贴在胸前。这让Dante想起了小时候的Vergil，他们很小就不在一起睡了，身为双胞胎，他们的睡姿却截然不同。Vergil永远会安安静静地躺着，而Dante则是经常将被子踢翻或是自己滚下了床。

Vergil与Dante已经很久没有这样近距离相处了。原本他们在魔界打的难舍难分，但他们无意间又发现了一处将人魔两界相连的特殊通路，再回到人界后，Vergil用阎魔刀暂时封印了此地，便跟随Dante回到了Devil May Cry事务所。

能够让Vergil放下手中的阎魔刀老老实实地躺在床上也是废了Dante一番精力，不过这倒是让Dante看到了他以前不曾注意到的事情。儿时Vergil总是最后才合眼，Dante从来都不知道哥哥有抱着东西才能入睡的习惯。他们身为双生子经历了太多离散，他们之间的距离变得越来越远，Dante发现自己从来都不曾了解过Vergil。

Dante想着白天Nero提到的事，他开始担忧哥哥又要做什么不计后果的事情了，明明都已经一把年纪了还那么不安分，不过话说回来，Vergil能安分下来的话也就不是他了。Urizen对Red Grave带来的创伤实在太大，这里实在经受不起下一场灾难。Dante时刻要准备着，这不是在提防Vergil，这更像是一个准备。

过了不一会儿困意席卷全身，等到他再次睁眼时已经是凌晨。

身旁的被子中空荡荡的，伸手触摸却能感觉到些许温度，显然Vergil刚刚离开不久。Dante轻轻地下了床，朝向门外走去。

漆黑的屋子中看不到人影，冰冷的月光透过斜窗映在走廊边上。Dante放轻脚步，他微微地听到一些细碎的声音。一开始他没去理会，想着可能是阁楼上的老鼠或是刚醒来产生的些许耳鸣。但一段时间之后，那种声音并没有消失，却始终在恰好能听见的边缘徘徊不定。

「滴答」

「滴答」

有节奏的声音由远及近传入Dante的耳中，是钟摆的声音吗？不对，是水龙头滴水的声音？他敢肯定那不是动物发出的声音，而是人为的有节奏的声音，但它是在太微弱了，完全无法分辨具体久经是什么。

伴随着不停响动的滴答声，还传来些许「刺啦刺啦」滑动摩擦的声音，这一刻Dante算是心中有了底，这声音是久经血场的Dante再熟悉不过了，这是用刀切割肉的声音。空气中始弥漫浓烈的血腥味，这让Dante体内的恶魔之血开始沸腾。

就当他准备再向前一步时，身后等待许久的巨大黑影从黑暗中匍匐出现，血红的双瞳发出刺眼的光芒，只在短短一瞬Dante便失去了意识。

 

“早上好，Dante。”

Vergil穿好了衣服，墨蓝色大衣下依旧是黑色的修身马甲，上衣的扣子扣到最上面遮住修长的脖颈。他稍微理了理自己梳到脑后的头发，用阎魔刀的刀柄轻轻戳了戳趴在床上的Dante。

“呃，啊？”睡眼惺忪的男人费劲地从床上爬了起来。Dante前一秒还沉浸在半夜房子中穿出的怪声，下一秒就已经躺在了床上。他还依稀记得昨天晚上听到了什么，脖颈一阵酸痛让他难受得伸了伸腰。昨天晚上他在走廊里遇袭了，然后……为什么自己现在会回到卧室？

“睡糊涂了？已经不早了。早餐我放在餐桌上了。”看着Dante盯着自己发呆Vergil皱了皱眉。

“今天几号？”Dante一脸疑惑。

“16号，5月。怎么突然这么问？”

Dante沉默了一会儿，然后装模作样地突然从床上跳了起来，“今天是《兔女郎》发售的日子！”

Vergil长出了一口气，视线从Dante身上移开，“算了，我要出去一趟。”

“去Nero哪儿？”Dante打着哈欠问道。

“不。是其他的事情。”Vergil没再多话。

“等...好吧，阎魔刀开门真是方便啊...”Dante本想叫住Vergil，可最后只看到了阎魔刀割裂空间留下的缝隙。

Vergil自回到人间后，他很少独自出门，一是Dante总怕他无法融入社会，二是他自己也嫌麻烦。但今天不一样，他为了某样东西，必须却要出去去一趟。

为了避人耳目，次元斩的空门开在了距离目的地有段距离的巷子中。身着大衣的男人踱步而行，最终在一家古董铺子前停了下来。

“我们还没有开业，先生。”一个声音从店内传来。

“我是来还东西的。”

 

既然不是去找Nero，Vergil又会去哪儿呢？

当初Vergil跟随着Dante来到事务所，一脸嫌弃地地靠在门口，他紧促的眉头让Dante注意到了他们不再的这一阵子屋子里没人打扫已经乱成一团了。Vergil本能的对杂乱与污垢厌恶，这一点倒是从来没变过。

Dante在收拾屋子上尽量表现地主动一些，他可不想看到兄长在人界因为脾气不爽而随时拔刀了。他还想着是不是要给哥哥灌输一些人类世界的常识。

“我知道你在想什么，Dante，我不是一无所知的笨蛋。”

Vergil抱着阎魔刀靠在墙边，他有些无奈地看着傻弟弟的蠢样。虽然他一开始对这些常识也是一知半解，只不过摸索的过程已经以V的身份体验过了，真是一段糟糕且难堪的回忆。

跟Vergil相处几天后，Dante就基本摸清了他的基本习惯，这些大多都与生活方式有关，时隔几十年，曾经再亲密的兄弟俩也变得陌生无比。不过Vergil的习惯到比Dante想象中更容易看出来，他喜欢一个人默默发呆或者看书，作息该死的准时，每当中午Dante起床后，Vergil会坐在一楼的沙发上等他，而他手中多半会拿着装帧精美的硬皮书。

在Vergil搬进来不到一个月的时间里，事务所完全变了个样。原本墙上挂着的各种武器和战利品已经替换成了一些随意但是却格外精美的素描和油画，这些画都是Vergil自己画的。Dante的桌子上多了一张新的全家福，里面是他们兄弟俩、Lady、Trish、Nico还有Nero和Kyrie。

房间的左侧原本空荡荡的地方摆上了一个旧式书柜，但显然这个书柜是无法满足Vergil的全部需求的，书柜旁的旧桌子上也都落满了各式各样的书籍。书籍不断地增多，Dante总是看到Vergil收到快递送来的一包又一包的新书。有段时间Dante都在想Vergil会不会已经被那个V所取代了。

“我就是他，他就是我，Dante。不过我承认，在分割了人性与魔性后，重新回归的我的确是人性占据了上风。”坐在沙发上的Vergil往旁边挪了挪身子，好让Dante坐在身旁。他看着Dante像是能读出对方想法似的慢慢微笑起来，然后他会继续把头埋进手中的诗集。

透过房间里柔和的灯光，Dante陷入了某种错觉，他看着Vergil在冲着他笑，那种沉淀许久的释然美丽而又凄苦。这样的日常曾经是Dante永远也不敢想象的，而现在，他们就这样，在这里。但Dante深信他们不会永远处于宁静之中，Sparda的血脉会一直引来无穷无尽的挑衅者。

Dante穿好衣服，看着摆在餐桌上的热可可和煎蛋，他不由得感叹他与Vergil到底谁才是不行坠入魔界的人。

“不得不说，这味道真是不错。草莓味儿的热可可，我的老天他可真贴心！”脑中浮现起一脸严肃做早餐的Vergil，Dante不由得嘴角上扬。

距离Vergil离开已经有一段时间了，Dante双脚翘在桌上显得有些无聊。不过这倒是给他了足够多的时间去思考昨天晚上遇见的怪事。

Vergil最近的外出、半夜消失的身影、神秘的怪声、还有Nero提到的“没有时间了”。如果Vergil没有在暗中计划着什么一定是谎言，但Dante对Vergil这些日子的表现中也无法察觉到过多的细节。他不希望Vergil那张好不容易露出笑容的孤苦的脸会再次皱眉不展。

此时录音机的音乐戛然而止，随之而来的是如同卡带一样的咔嚓声，断断续续的小提琴声就像锯木头的声音刺耳难忍。

“该死……”

拔掉电源，房间陷入一片死寂，熟悉的屋子变得空旷，模糊的声音再次从角落中传来。Dante白天已经检查过房间的全部，门窗都是锁好的，根本找不到任何入侵的痕迹，是动物的可能性也几乎被排除。

「滴答」

在白天依靠声音来辨识位置比起晚上更加容易，不用顾及黑暗消耗过多的警惕。Dante循着声音一步步走上了楼梯，那声音穿透了墙面从一个无法到达的地方传来怕打草惊蛇轻轻地抚摸墙面试探着。他并不记得这栋建筑存在什么隐藏房间或者中空的墙，可现实却告诉他这些的的确确存在。而除了他唯一能够做到这些事的人……

Dante深吸了口气，他试着打碎这面墙，可就在这时，声音戛然而止。

“你在这里做什么？”

Vergil的声音从Dante的身后传来。Dante脸色发灰，对来者的话显得有些心不在焉，神色凝重，没有一点他常有的那种玩世不恭。

“你怎么突然回来了？”Dante反问道。

早不出现，晚不出现，偏偏在这个“恰到好处”的时间出现，Dante几乎可以百分之百确定了，该死的Vergil还没有善罢甘休。他的兄长即使一次次与死亡擦身而过，他的目的不会因为任何事而发生改变。

“愚蠢，我可以快速的来往任何地方。”Vergil抬起水中的阎魔刀。

一下子抓住Vergil握着刀伸过来的手，Dante轻微用了点力，这让Vergil皱了下眉。Dante放低了语调，“Vergil，我不知道你在瞒着我们做什么，我建议你停下来。”

“我有分寸Dante，你放心。”

Vergil抽出被Dante紧握的胳臂，他皱着眉似乎难看出Dante此时愤怒的原因，但他最终并没有选择解释什么。

“不，你他妈没有分寸！你根本不知道什么叫做分寸！”

Dante愤怒的扯住Vergil的衣领将他直接拎了起来用力地撞到身后的那堵墙上，剧烈的撞击直接打破了那个神秘的空间。奇怪浓烈的血腥味儿和腐烂的味道扑面而来。乱石四散的废墟对着一座捧着巨大诡异器皿的雕像以某种诡异的姿态伫立在中央，而四周是鳞次栉比如同一块块墓碑的石柱，就像是某种巨大的邪恶仪式。

有什么东西如同这面墙一样轰然倒塌...

疼痛感顺着神经蔓延全身，虚假的平静终于迎来了终结。灵魂已经死亡，在内心空虚的每一个日子里，在被良知煎熬的每一分每一秒，他祈求一个救赎。

刀刃划破血肉之躯，鲜血顺着伤口慢慢流出，一开始是滴答滴答的血珠，随后更加残忍的割痕与伤口让血液如同喷涌的河流。利刃穿透骨肉，割下一块块新鲜的肉，惨白的骨头暴露在空气中...

满足，没有痛苦，叫喊与挣扎。割裂，愈合，非人类的身躯让他对这样的行为逐渐上瘾，痛苦，疼痛，安静温和、令人麻醉。

“老天，这是什么？”

Dante看着眼前的一切，他从来都不知道这个隔间是从何而来，就像是被重新破裂开的空间，而这该死的邪恶仪式祭坛就他妈的在自己的家中。

鲜血、肉块、祭坛...太讽刺了，这些从古老的历史中诞生出来的邪恶巫术依然在被人所崇拜着，以残忍的代价换取一个向远古神明许愿的机会。

“告诉我你在做什么，Vergil。”Dante看着器皿中的血液与肉块，他的胃有些恶心的翻滚，诡异的恶臭刺激着鼻腔，而现在愤怒令他无暇顾及。

Dante大概估算了一下，盛满雕像手中的巨盆大概需要多少的受害者以及新鲜血液，为了保持液体不凝固，实际的量要更多。

被摔在一旁的Vergil此时才费力地从碎石中爬了起来，他用阎魔刀撑着自己颤颤巍巍地站了起来，立刻用手拉起被Dante扯开的上衣领子，掩盖住他衣服下面早已经开始腐烂的皮肤。

“你不信任我吗？”Vergil皱了皱眉头，他绝望地看着自己的弟弟。他可以解释这一切，只不过需要等一段时间，而不是现在。

“信任？我给过你机会的，Vergil。但你怎么解释这些！”Dante不敢想象Vergil会再次成为一个冷血的混蛋，他伪装的过于完美了，他欺骗了所有人。Vergil的脸上从来读不出任何的波澜，他就像是一个彻彻底底无情的混蛋。

变幻出新魔剑，Dante二话不说直接冲了上去。

巨大的冲击力让Vergil难以承受这一重击，即使用阎魔刀的刀鞘挡住了，他还是被击退了数米。

“Dante...”Vergil叹了口气，他的眼神不再锐利，低头看向碎裂的地板。他拄着阎魔刀就像曾经的V拄着银色的手杖，他的身躯开始慢慢产生了变化。白皙的皮肤开始干裂，从肉眼可见的地方Vergil开始慢慢破碎。

“这是怎么回事？”Dante解除了魔人化，他停了下来。他那曾经能跟他五五开的兄弟居然会变得如此脆弱不堪，Dante慌了。

　　Dante很久没看到如此疲惫的Vergil了，他突然想到了一件事，他们从魔界回来后并没有过多的肢体接触，他的兄长从来都没有脱下那些长袖高领的衣服。  
“那是Qliphoth的果实。”Vergil淡淡地说。

逆转Qliphoth需要更为残酷的代价，而恶魔的血与肉便是最适合的材料。

被吸收的果实只能以全新的形态再次出现，混杂着血与肉的石台上散发出令人难以忍受的诡异气味。褐色血珠自发凝结成凝胶状的聚集物，鼓动着黑色的泡泡吞噬着周遭的肉块。这一团诡异的物体有生命似的以肉眼可见的速度在慢慢长大，它的外部逐渐被如同沥青般粘稠的黑色液体所包围。

这个东西没有任何人类已知的结构，甚至连恶魔所熟悉的构造都不存在，它像是完完全全的游离在理性边缘的结合体，只要多看那东西一眼，就会被无尽黑暗的梦魇所缠绕。

Qliphoth在汲取人类的灵魂，它结出的果实是人类本源最为邪恶的欲望，力量强大，邪恶异常。唯有创造出与之对立Kabbalah，才能消解掉魔树对世间平衡的破坏。砍断Qliphoth的根茎，并不能破坏被它已经开辟出来的通路，通往炼狱与死亡的道路已经敞开了，灾祸的降临仅仅是一个开始。

Vergil在吸收了果实后勉强能能够维持躯体的稳定，人性的回归让他意识到自己极端地做出了怎样可怕的事，有些事情，必须有始有终。

创造通往上帝之路对于他来说代价过于沉重，天堂是否存在都是个未知数。人类的世界过于渺小，从小在魔界摸爬滚打的Vergil对此深有体会，他曾经不止一次见到过那些来自异界的不可名状之物，它们不属于任何可以将其定义的范畴，黑暗混沌，这世界中没有光。

伴随着Vergil开始龟裂的皮肤，一层层如同纸屑的碎末开始飘荡在周遭的空气中。Dante心急地伸出手想要触碰Vergil的皮肤，当他们的手碰在一起时，那冰冷如尸体般的男人一下子碎裂开来。

锋利的棱角、打破的玻璃、一块块尖刺扎入地面，而Vergil刚才站立的地方已经空无一人。他蓝色的风衣坠落在地上浸湿了鲜红的血液，不安的气氛依然在这间密室中蔓延，泥泞的黑色不明物依然在翁中缓缓蠕动，它们有规律的发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，像是在嘲笑着Dante所做的一切都是徒劳无功。

“FUCK!到底怎么回事！”他的视线由下而上地移到刚才黑色石台的正中央，一颗散发着淡蓝色光芒的果实漂浮在半空中，Qliphoth的果实。

空气逐渐变得粘稠，散发着诡异光芒的果实吸引着Dante继续向前，它漂浮着、鼓动着，像一颗跳动的心脏。

这太奇怪了，当时Urizen不管Qliphoth的肆无忌惮汲取人类生命结出的果实只有一颗，可现在这颗又是从何而来？

Qliphoth与Kabbalah两棵相对生长的世界之树，Dante叉着腰回想起数年前的一次经历，那次来自远古浑沌的侵袭...

粘稠的黑暗与窒息的孤独，包裹着这颗果实。它散发的来自深渊的气息，拒绝任何人的靠近。

「滴答」

「滴答」

那个声音再次传入耳中。

当Dante从沉思中回过神，他已经回到了事务所的一楼。

“什么？”Dante一下子从翘着地凳子上摔倒了地上。

“早上好，Dante。”脱下外套的Vergil站在他的面前，他的脸上带着诡异的笑容。

“哦，老哥，你吓坏我了。”Dante的思绪依然沉浸在刚才发生的事情上。他直勾勾地看着Vergil，嘴角略微抽搐了一下。他感觉自己的内心也在抽搐，痛苦的，刺痛的，刚才发生的就像是回忆，像是梦境。这股压抑敢逐渐取代了一切...这不科学，虽然他的半魔身份更加不科学...

他努力地想去从Vergil身上找出些答案，可他深陷泥潭不敢动弹。“今天几号？”他缓慢的问了出来。

“16号，5月。”


	5. 玫瑰屋与彩虹尽头01（DV）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重逢是下一次离别的前奏曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP:Dante/Vergil Nero/Kyrie

他们都病了。

但丁和维吉尔从魔界回来后尼禄拜访过他们很多次，看着依旧吊儿郎当的但丁和坐在一旁擦拭阎魔刀的父亲想不出如何开口。

尼禄一直对一个问题耿耿于怀，那就是他到底是谁的孩子。但丁说他是维吉尔的，因为他能够驾驭阎魔刀，而维吉尔还是V的时候说他是但丁的儿子。这不免让尼禄的脑壳飞速运转出一个骇人听闻的猜想，虽然他从来没向这两位提出来。

现在尼禄依旧用名字来称呼但丁，而维吉尔对他用“父亲”来称呼也并没有做出任何异议。

不管是V还是维吉尔，尼禄能感觉到来自父亲的些许情感。轻微的点头认可，上扬的嘴角与赞许的目光，这些细小到可能维吉尔本人都无法察觉的动作，让尼禄切实的感觉维吉尔的人性V依然存在。

但尼禄还是在担心着，与V大相径庭的维吉尔会将全部的秘密吞进肚子里，即使撕裂他的嘴也难以让他开口承认。

维吉尔留给尼禄的那本诗集让尼禄时不时想起V对他说过的话，那时V已经濒临死亡，虚弱的身体无法承受他想要继续前行的欲望，尼禄不得不拖着V残破的身子一点一点地向前挪动。

“事实上，我也想受到保护，被人所爱。但我始终孤身一人，生存是我唯一的选择。”

V的声音无比卑微，积压在身体中数十年的渴望，他将自己的内心全部抛开将一肚子的痛苦倾倒了出来。维吉尔压抑着自己的人性，以至于分离出来的人性会变成一个与他本身看起来既然不同的人，骨瘦嶙峋、步履蹒跚，但他那双碧绿色眼睛中却闪烁着从未有过的光芒，他虽没有溢于言表，但却用残破之心来爱着一切。

“V……”

尼禄想要说些什么，他试图让V停下来，稍微安顿一下，至少稍微休息一下。这可能会让V好受些，但尼禄其实也知道，他无法劝阻眼前执拗的人。

“不要打断我，尼禄。你只需要静静地去听就足够了，我只是想说出来，他们对于过去的我来说已经压抑了太久了。”

尼禄卡在喉咙中的话咽了下去，他搀扶着V，一边踉跄地走着，一边听着对方碎碎叨叨的话，这话像是V在说给他，又像是在自言自语。

“为了生存下去，我做过许多过分的事情，不择手段，执迷不悟。但我眼前依旧一片漆黑，我在黑暗中摸索，只希望能找到一盏灯。我太累了，但是我不能停下来，每一道伤痕和痛苦都在警告着我，我不能停下来。为了活下去，为了追求那所谓的‘力量’我连我自己抛弃了……”

V拄着拐杖跌跌撞撞地迈着步子，他太累了，流失的体力让他无法呼吸，他有时候在想是不是这样就能停下来了，等待死亡降临。但在这之前他必须纠正自己犯下的错误，哪怕是一丝一毫。在一切的终点，他必须亲手杀掉尤里森，亲手终结掉自己的错误。

“你让我想很久很久以前的是，尼禄。我，不，是曾经的我，有过一个孩子，是不是很诧异。但他出生的不是时候，那时我胜负重伤，又被恶魔所追杀，力量薄弱的我无法保护弱小的他。我一辈子颠沛流离的生活，我不想我的孩子重复我的道路。所以我想，与其在痛苦中长大，不如就让他安静地离开这个世界……”

说到这里V开始冷笑，然后他用惨白的手捂着脸，他的声音越来越微弱，他颤抖的嗓音让尼禄不免浑身紧张皱起眉头。

“你以为我杀了他？可惜并没有，他出生下来就没了呼吸，我亲手埋葬了他。”V停顿了一下，他大口喘着气，“但丁，或许不是个好父亲，但他是关心你的，他爱你，尼禄。他说你是‘累赘’，只不过是想让你活下来，活下来比什么都好……”他没有说完就被咳嗽打断了。V撕裂的咳嗽着，像是要将身体里的内脏全部吐出来一样。

“但丁？那个老家伙是我的父亲？不，他才不是呢！”尼禄轻拍着V的后背试图让他好受一些，“虽然我们看着是挺像的，但那个老混沌才不是我爸。”

“血脉从不会骗人，尼禄，斯巴达的血脉从不骗人。”V笑了笑，他眼神有些空洞绝望，透过尼禄的眼睛V像是在眺望更加遥远的地方，然后他摇了摇头便不再说话。

尼禄也并不打算在这个问题上与V进行过度探讨，毕竟现在他们的主要任务是打败魔王尤里森。他用余光时不时地瞥一眼孱弱的青年，V看起来并没有多大，但他的话却犹如经历了百年的沧桑。从第一眼见到V时尼禄就察觉到了V的那种违和感，或许是与恶魔打交道久了，尼禄以为是与V身上的三只召唤恶魔有关。但随着他们相处的时间久了，尼禄发觉事情并不是那么简单。V无时不刻的流露出悲观的态度，他悲观的基础并不是怨恨世界的腐朽，而是在怨恨和鄙视他的存在本身。

这样的感觉让那尼禄下意识地想要去了解V，他想要去帮他，无论结果如何。可维吉尔回来了，一切都变了。尼禄看得出维吉尔浅蓝色的瞳孔中容纳的痛苦，可那种状态已经持续了太久，久到已经融入了维吉尔的骨髓和血液，由内而外散发的绝望。

V会向他求助，那些濒临破碎的词语拼凑出一句句痛苦的哀嚎，可维吉尔呢，回归的维吉尔不会再诉说任何痛苦。

一天，当尼禄结束了一次简单的任务回到佛杜那岛后，他走过曾经教团留下的废墟，看着依然一片狼藉的废旧街道，他有种突然回到了几年前的错觉。他鬼使神差地向着曾经的教团主楼走去，宽大的拱桥已经被绿色的杂草所覆盖。经过那扇曾经穿过无数次的拱门，倾听里面的动静一无所获后，尼禄抬头看了看那个被他和但丁打烂了的斯巴达石像。不过他现在知道了，斯巴达是他的爷爷，现在再看那石像反而让尼禄产生了一种诡异的愧疚感。

说真的，尼禄本不想在此多做逗留，他心里嘟囔着回去完了姬莉叶又要担心了，可他却向教团的深处走去。

尼禄不知道自己要上哪儿去，漫无目的地在废墟中晃悠，街边偶尔会出现一两只恶心的“蚂蚁”或者“布袋”，但这些家伙也只是可悲的幸存者。送他们去见上帝还是撒旦？管他呢，尼禄拖着绯红女皇直接将他们送上西天。然后他来到了图书馆，这从来不是尼禄喜欢呆的地方，可姬莉叶喜欢，这让曾经的尼禄也受着熏陶了吃下了不少知识。

“你制造了不少噪音，孩子。”熟悉的声音从身边传来，尼禄先是一愣，然后看到已经站在他身旁的维吉尔。刚解决完一群小怪的尼禄正准备收尾，一听见维吉尔的声音吓得差点跌了个趔趄。

“父，父亲？”

“我在。”拄着阎魔刀的维吉尔像极了当时拿着拐杖的V，更何况他手里还拿着一本书。

“我以为但丁不会放人您一个人到处乱晃的...”尼禄挠了挠头，他把绯红女皇放回了后背，担了担身上的灰尘。

“他在睡觉。”

很显然，丁老头果然是看不住到处乱跑的维吉尔。

“是…是嘛…”尼禄不知道该如何接话，他抿了下嘴，“既然来了，那就一起吃个饭吧。”

该死，这该死的死亡发言，可尼禄一时也想不到该怎么讨好自己这位性格实在令人难以捉摸的父亲。阎魔刀被拿回去，或者说抢回去...好吧还是拿回去之后，谁也不能阻止维吉尔肆无忌惮的开“任意门”...

“你思考的很大声孩子，放心，我不会为难你们的。”维吉尔将手上的书放回书架。他歪头稍微瞥了一眼尼禄，然后无事发生一样地拿起阎魔刀。

“等，等等，不是说！”尼禄愣在原地，他真的猜不透父亲脑子里装的是什么...

割开空间的维吉尔站在缝隙的边缘，“你在磨蹭什么，快点过来。”

“哦！”

被点名的尼禄一路火花闪电地飞奔到父亲身旁，一起走过了阎魔刀割开的空间门。这可真是方便，自己当初怎么就没能善用阎魔刀的这个能力呢，尼禄开始为自己曾经过于“鲁莽”使用阎魔刀而后悔。

从孤儿院回到家的姬莉叶还没等脱下外套就接到了一通电话。看到来电显示的人后，女孩儿索性坐在车库旁边的台阶上好好地来进行这场通话。

“下午好，但丁先生。”

当时成为教团的歌姬很大程度上要归功于她得天独厚的嗓音和天赋。姬莉叶的声音温和，柔软的如同一团棉花。她用自己名叫温柔的力量散发着隐形的光芒。

“很高兴您能打来电话。不过尼禄还没有回家。”

“维吉尔先生会过来？我得赶紧准备才行！”

“谢谢您，我大概知道了。”  
　  
“您不亲自过来吗？”

“这样啊...”

“好的，我知道了，谢谢。再见，但丁先生。”

挂下电话姬莉叶将披散的长发简单地梳在脑后，她匆匆地进了房间。

尼禄跟着维吉尔穿过“门”时，橘色的夕阳让他立刻想到了了某个不想再提及的时刻，他那该死的混球老爹就是在这里掰断了他的胳臂！

“当时我很抱歉。”维吉尔轻声地开口。

父子俩有些尴尬地一同站在车库里，情景再现就差那辆可惜被妮可去送修的举世无双面包车了。

尼禄张了张嘴却不知道该说什么，然后他把身上的武器卸干净后叫维吉尔跟着他一起进屋子。

前来迎接两位的姬莉叶说她并没有准备多么丰盛的菜肴来招待客人，可那些食物对于有数十年没接触人类美食的维吉尔来说都如同不可多得的佳肴。

银发的男人优雅地谈吐让姬莉叶十分忐忑，毕竟他们见面的次数屈指可数。

“不知道今天的饭菜是否符合您的口味？”女孩坐在餐桌旁小心翼翼地询问这位长辈，尼禄跑去洗碗了，眼下姬莉叶试图缓和一下刚才一言不发的餐桌气氛。

“是我突然到访给你和尼禄添麻烦了。”

维吉尔用一种十分和善的目光看着眼前的女孩，这反而让姬莉叶更加紧张了。维吉尔并不擅长用语言来表达，他很多时候都是沉默地坐在一旁想静静地看着所有人在做的事情。

这样的场景姬莉叶其实并不是第一次面对了，这让她想起了很多她遇到的孩子。孩子的确是孩子。弗杜那的福利院收留了很多很多孩子，除了孤儿外，这里大多数都是一些因家庭变故、事故而受到极大创伤的孩子。一些刚被送过的孩子他们的眼神里充满了对新世界的懵懂，他们渴望融入新群体，却不知如何迈出第一步。被外界伤害的太久了，他们不是忘记了如何去爱别人，而是如何去爱自己。

他们只需要一个引导，一个主动的引导者。

“您想看看尼禄小时候的照片吗？”

没有等维吉尔回答，女孩便已经起身拿那本厚厚的相册。当她将相册摆在维吉尔的面前时，她看到了这个父亲眼神中闪烁着光。

“尼禄跟我和哥哥克雷多从小一起长大。”

“他被教育的很好。”

维吉尔抿着嘴看着一张张成长的少年，他的眼睛明亮而充满了力量，这是维吉尔从未有过的，而这些也是他无法赋予尼禄的。

姬莉叶一张张地向维吉尔讲述着尼禄的过往，而这位严肃的父亲此时却像一个孩子一样不想错过故事的任何细节。他沉默地聆听着这二十年他完全没有尽到责任的儿子的人生。

收拾完厨房的尼禄也加入了进来，他与姬莉叶两个一唱一和地讲述着过去的故事，这让维吉尔听着十分新鲜，即使很多词语他可能还无法理解，但是他知道这个孩子过得是幸福的、开心的。

某些时候，那些过去和现在的记忆重叠在一起，形成了一些即视感，痛苦的、悲伤的，那些不同的情感交织混杂在一起，美好的瞬间就像包裹在雪花球中。

在维吉尔临走前，尼禄拿出了那本V的诗集，那是维吉尔曾经留给他的。维吉尔接过了诗集欣慰地点了点头，然后又讲那本书塞回了尼禄的手中。

“留着它吧。我很高兴，尼禄。或许你从V那里听说了。我很高兴你活着，我很高兴你被这么好的一家人收养，我很高兴你没有跟着我...失去力量的我...没法保护任何人...但是现在不一样了，我看了你曾经生活过的地方，或许时间已经晚了太久。”

这并不是那个尼禄熟悉的维吉尔会说出的话，他承认他们之间需要花费很长时间来了解彼此，但眼下尼禄的面色凝固了，他看着露出一个极为僵硬笑容的父亲，摇头，“这不是你的错，父亲。”

斯巴达一家可能从没过多的用语言来进行交流，在他们的人生中可能只有打架才能真正让对方了解彼此。维吉尔的一生中真正与人相处的日子可能也只有童年了。

当维吉尔消失在次元门后，尼禄紧握着姬莉叶的手，他抱着女孩小声地道谢。  
　　  
“这么快就回来了？”趴在桌子上的但丁看着回来的兄长直起了身子。

“但丁，你又做了多余的事情。”维吉尔脱下外套露出里面的无袖马甲，他用刀鞘敲了一下但丁的头。

维吉尔从不会屈服强硬的手段，他会踩着尖刺迈向刀山和绝境。被蒙杜斯改造成黑天使的那段时光维吉尔也并不是没有记忆，那些深入骨髓的折磨和痛苦让他意识到自己还活着。与痛苦和孤独为伴，成为维吉尔无法分离的习惯。当疼痛成为令他上瘾的麻醉剂时，他便早已经脱离了现实，即使回归也无法再度融入正常的生活。

但对他们来说，什么又是“正常”的生活呢？血与酒？还是像个人或是恶魔？一度排斥自己人性的维吉尔，在重新接纳“V”后，变化又能有多少呢？至少他会尝试改变，他会尝试主动地去触碰外面的世界，而不是再将“人性”囚禁在内心深处的牢笼。

但丁夺过维吉尔手中的阎魔刀将它扔到了一旁的桌子上，然后拉过维吉尔让他直接躺在了巨大的木桌上。

“我错过了尼禄太多的人生。”维吉尔躺着凝视着但丁，他轻轻地抚摸着弟弟略带胡茬的脸颊。

“现在他很好，我们的孩子很好。”但丁轻轻啃咬着维吉尔白皙的脖颈，他吮吸着半身的气息。

在维吉尔消失的那段时间，但丁一度渴望离开这个世界，离开这个时间，前往那个有半身存在的另一个时间，那可能是梦境或是现实。即使他不会死，他那寻找的世界，带走了他全部灵魂的世界，已经将他的心与灵魂全部杀死了...

他们相依入眠，那朵美丽的蓝色玫瑰依旧在傲然绽放，他锋利的尖刺不减当年。他们的命运一直在交织在一起，那些得失一度让但丁停止心跳，在看着哥哥坠入深渊时，黑骑士化为尘埃时，V与尤里森合二为一时...两个孤独的灵魂在经历了苦难的折磨，充斥着高远与悲哀的寂寞辰星。相伴而生，却又注定了分离。而他们的重逢只是下一次分别的前奏。

他们的性爱从来都是充满了暴力与血腥的角斗，两只半魔时常会跑到魔界打得难舍难分，但丁拿着巨剑贯穿维吉尔的胸膛，而维吉尔则会用他坚硬布满尖刺的尾巴缠绕着但丁的脖颈。

魔人形态或是人类形态他们从来就不会拘泥片刻的愉悦，坚硬的外骨骼相互碰撞，撕扯着翅膀和坚硬的魔角。一场战斗下来往往会殃及方圆数公里，王与王之间的厮杀永远不会停止。


	6. 蓝色玫瑰（mD/mV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DmC鬼泣 CP：mD/mV　　　  
> 存在大量个人设定，请无视Bug吧～  
> 主要以凯特的视角来展开，凯特是个好姑娘，她不会与但丁和维吉尔发展任何（游戏中的）恋爱关系，她只希望这对傻兄弟重归于好…

　　  
　「走入月蚀和赤焰的尽头

　　荆棘满途深渊的终点

　　破碎坠落的月亮在哭泣」

 

　　  
　　维吉尔离开了，杳无音讯。

　　距离他们分道扬镳已经过去了三个月。在打败了蒙德斯之后维吉尔的变化其实凯特早就有预料，只不过她没想到会来得这么快。

　　她曾经问过维吉尔为何会救下自己，那个白发的男人永远不苟言笑。他就像永远带着厚厚的面具，把自己包裹在那身黑色西装大衣里。即使维吉尔从没有提起过，凯特灵媒的直觉还是察觉到了维吉尔武装自己的盔甲中柔软的内心。

　　他口袋中永远揣着一张快要模糊的照片，里面黑发和白发的少年牵着手，露出比阳光更佳温暖的笑容。

　　他一直在监视一个人，屏幕中那个黑头发的人会让他露出少有的微笑。  
　　  
　　“你为什么不去见见他？”

　　“还没到时候...”维吉尔一丝不苟的背头此时散落在额头，它们挡住了他的眼睛，握着阎魔刀的手在颤抖。他对谁都那么温柔和善，带着一张被称为完美的面具。曾经凯特觉得维吉尔那双碧蓝色的眼睛里容纳着天使一般璀璨的蓝水晶，可现在她知道，那其实是一滩深不见底的汪洋深寒。  
　　  
　　女孩的问题只能得到这样短短的回答，当几个月前她看到但丁是真的起了杀心，叛逆之刃贯穿维吉尔的胸膛时，她再也忍不住地吼了出来。不要杀了他，不要杀了你唯一的哥哥啊但丁...

　　那个唯一让这个完美运转的机器出现故障、让这块坚冰出现裂隙的人...他亲手打碎了机器的核心，肆无忌弹地拆卸着机器土崩瓦解的碎片...

　　“I loved you...”

　　维吉尔临别前的话，让凯特终于将曾经的一切串联在了一起...维吉尔那么的爱着他的弟弟，他用了一辈子的努力只是想和弟弟分享一切。如果他们这样放走了维吉尔，那么他会变成什么样呢？一个被所爱之人打碎了心的人会被绝望变成真正的恶魔。

　　“但丁，听着，我知道你可能会觉得我接下来的话很扯，但你必须要去把维吉尔找回来！”凯特无法忍受内心的煎熬，她无法放任但丁继续这样下去了，他必须知道维吉尔到底付出了什么...

　　“什么？你疯了！”黑发的青年跷着腿靠在曾经属于维吉尔的椅子上，他暂时接管了结社，可维持这个庞大集团继续运行的还是维吉尔之前遗留下来的“紧急保障”。

　　“你根本就没有全部记起来对吗？”凯特绝望地摇着头，“你根本没有收齐全部的蓝色玫瑰对不对！”她开始生气地大喊，泪水流过她的脸颊浸湿了她的妆，现在她的脑内疯狂闪回着一个片段。

　　那是维吉尔终于决定要去主动联系但丁的那一天，他紧张地像个等待进入教堂的新娘，他少有的咬着手套下的指甲，在屋子里来回踱步。

　　“我终于能再见到他了，凯特，我终于能再见到他了...”

　　维吉尔对于情感的表达一向内敛，唯独在关于  
但丁的事情上他会六神无主。

　　但当他们决定直面蒙德斯的前一天晚上，维吉尔避开了休息的但丁特意地去找了一次凯特，郑重其事地交给了凯特一个小小的盒子。

　　“这是什么？”凯特摸着这个看着像戒指盒的小小绒布盒，她有些脸红地摇头，“你在逗我吧...”

　　“这是一个保险，凯特。你知道我对你没有意思的。”维吉尔转过身背对着女孩，他的脸埋在阴影之中，白色的头发整齐地梳在脑后，“这是潘多拉。”

　　面对维吉尔的要求，凯特不敢置信地睁大了眼睛，她以前以为这个男人的野心强大到可以撼动一切，可谁能想到他的驱动力却是一个对普通人来说最平常的事……

　　家庭，维吉尔爱着他的家庭，但却不得不亲手毁灭了它。但丁才是这个世界的“英雄”，而可悲的维吉尔永远到达不了天堂。他徘徊在炼狱和地狱的边缘，最终会迷失在Limbo之中。

　　凯特从上衣口袋里拿出了一个小小的盒子，她担了担上面的灰尘，原本深蓝色天鹅绒质地的盒子已经被干枯的血迹染成了黑色。

　　“这是？”接过女孩递过来的盒子，但丁十分诧异，手指不断地摩擦着被干涸鲜血浸染的绒布，一点点细碎的血液粉末掉落下来。

　　“打开它。”

　　但丁将信将疑地打开了那个小盒子，里面摆放着一颗蓝色玫瑰吊坠，蓝色的水晶在灯光下散发着异样的光。

　　“这是什么？”但丁惊讶地拿着手中的玫瑰吊坠，他看了看一身紫红色的凯特，再看了看一身红色的自己怎么也不像是属于他们的东西。

　　“果然...”凯特咬了咬牙，“这都是他故意的，该死的家伙。”

　　“什么？”

　　“这是维吉尔留给你的，最后的一朵蓝色的玫瑰...”凯特的声音越来越低，她捂着自己的眼睛看着周遭的一切，所谓的欲望和野心只不过是那个人在黑暗中看到唯一一颗光点的祈求，“他是故意的...他放逐了自己...”

　　所有人记住的恶魔斯巴达和天使伊娃的子嗣只有但丁一个人，Nephilim但丁推翻了蒙德斯的统治。而维吉尔呢？他在哪里……

　　只是想要得到弟弟的爱，只是想要跟他在一起...意见耗费了全部的力量，无能无力的维吉尔脆弱不堪，他胸前的伤口依旧没能愈合，鲜红的血液浸湿了他的大衣，曾经整齐的头发垂落在额前。

　　他靠着母亲的墓碑，轻轻抚摸着，“如果他没出生就好了...那么我就能...不，如果没出生的是我就好了...”

　　他对但丁、对母亲、对朋友的爱让他看到了太多自己的懦弱，他太无能了，如果抛弃这些是不是就能获得更强大的力量？如果抛弃这些就好了…

　　维吉尔面对着坚硬的墓碑，抽出阎魔刀，锋利的刀刃在凛冽的风中刺进了他的体内。

　　最终他抛弃了自己，迷失在弥诺陶洛斯的迷宫之中。

　　“Power.I need more power.”

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　


	7. Stradivari（DV）pwp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP:Dante/Vergil  
> Dante欣赏与Vergil做爱是Vergil那美丽的表情，他也爱Vergil演奏小提琴时的专注和严肃，于是他打算和Vergil一边拉小提琴一边做爱。

一切都要从一个小插曲说起，当时他们正在床上做得火热，Dante那根粗壮的肉棒还Vergil的后穴横冲直撞。被操弄得头昏脑涨的Vergil控制不住力量将真魔人的尾巴变了出来，那根包裹着尖刺硬壳的银色尾巴如同锋利布满荆棘的长鞭拍打着Dante的身体留下一条条血痕。

　　Dante毫不介意地加快了身下的速度，甚至腾出掐住Vergil腰部的手拽住了他的尾巴。尾巴既是武器又是Vergil最为敏感的一部分，这不免让Vergil中了Dante的计。

　　“你是故意的！”Vergil满脸通红，他喘着粗气地跨在Dante的身上，只能让他的弟弟更加肆无忌惮地上下起伏。

　　然后这场即将攀上巅峰的性爱迎来了一个小插曲。

　　“咣当”的一声Dante和Vergil很不幸地再一次将他们的床做塌了。

　　这一下重力的冲击让Dante直接挺进了Vergil后穴的生殖腔里。Vergil颤抖着撑着Dante的肩膀寻求支撑，汗水浸湿了他的头发散落在额前，灰蓝色的眼眸中泛着水汽，他舔了舔自己的嘴角。

　　Dante尴尬地扶住跟他一起摔在地上的Vergil，他后背被破碎的木板压的生疼。他心中开始抱怨Nero给他推荐的什么糟糕牌子！这一点也不耐用！！

　　“这是Nero的错！”Dante看着不满的兄长，他急忙辩解。

　　“你是说你现在软下来跟Nero有关咯？”

　　Vergil低下头啃了Dante胸前的乳头一下，然后有些扫兴地想从Dante的肉棒上起来，但仍然巨大的性器依然紧紧地被Vergil的后穴吸允着。

　　“该死...”Vergil小声抱怨，然后用力地用双腿撑住自己的上半身向上拉扯。

　　只听“啵”的一声，就像被打开的瓶盖，Dante与Vergil连接的部分发出了挽留的声音。巨物离开身体刺激着柔软的场壁，Vergil在一瞬间达到了高潮射出了白色的精液。他双腿一抖，又狠狠地跌坐在了Dante的性器上。

　　“唔...”

　　“哈，老实点吧老哥，你看你的身体多诚实。”

　　Vergil还是放弃了抵抗，他大喘着气无奈地躺平任由Dante继续肆无忌惮起来。不过他还是先把阎魔刀亮了出来，“不准胡来。”

　　然而Dante能听就怪了...

　　Dante继续磨蹭着Vergil的后穴，在Vergil的生殖腔口打圈而迟迟不直接进去。他不怀好意地拉扯着Vergil白皙的大腿，在兄长大腿的内测留下深红色的掌印。

　　他们晃来晃去地震荡的整个二楼都在颤抖，原本放在柜顶上的盒子们也都晃荡地从上面掉了下来，Vergil一惊，用幻影剑将那几个盒子稳稳地钉在了墙上。

　　“能不能珍惜点东西！”Vergil一边喘气一边瞪着眼睛，虽然这眼神在Dante看着真是十足地挑逗。

　　“哦，老哥，你是心疼我送给你的琴吗？”Dante放轻手上的动作，轻轻地在Vergil的皮肤上来回滑动。痒痒的触感让Vergil抖了抖身子，他的尾巴来回甩了甩。

　　幻影剑现在可不再是Vergil独有的技能了，Dante操纵着魔剑发出的橘色光刃将那个被订在墙上的盒子弄到了他们的身边。

　　“老实说我一直想这么干了。”但丁抬起上半身，他靠在破碎的床头板子上，斜起上身。他略微粗暴地打开装着小提琴的盒子。一把保养得十分完美的Stradivari制作的小提琴正在其中。

　　Dante知道怎么如何温柔对待乐器，毕竟他也是弹过吉他的人，虽然魔兵器也算不算什么正常的乐器。但这把给Vergil留着的乐器他可是一直有好好地保养，就算是刚才Vergil没能用幻影剑接住它，它也有内置的魔法保护不会受损。

　　“你这是要做什么？想锯木头不成？”Vergil有些生气，他看着Dante拉出的粗鲁的音调，真是暴珍天物。

　　Vergil这次的回归后Dante至少知道了两件能让Vergil瞬间安静下来的事情，一件是读书，另一件就是小提琴。无法忍受Dante继续锯木头的Vergil肯定会讲这把琴抢回手里的。

　　“哦老哥，那你更给我示范一下如何正确演奏吗？”

　　正当Vergil将琴拿到手中后，Dante顶了一下依然深埋在Vergil体内的性器，这一下子让毫无招架的Vergil嘴中吐出了一声呻吟。

　　“Dante！”Vergil略微窘迫地合拢腿，他颤颤巍巍地想要把琴放回去，“别胡闹！”

　　“不，老哥，告诉我。”Dante抓着Vergil的手，一脸真诚地看着Vergil，而他的下体却逐渐加快了抽查的速度。

　　“啊...Dante...不...快...快停下...”

　　Vergil仰着头，想要克制住自己被牵动的欲望，他的后穴已经湿的一塌糊涂，被巨大的性器扩张撑几乎能塞入整个成人手臂大小的洞。他攥着手里的琴，顾不得放置颈托之类的东西了，他精神恍惚地顺着Dante的意思，将小提琴架在了肩膀上，另一只手则是握好琴弓。

　　“哦，老哥，来一首Bach吧，你最喜欢的！哦，其实你要想拉Paganini我也不介意。”

　　“唔...”Vergil蜷缩着脚趾，他听着弟弟无礼的要求产生居然了一丝愉悦。拉琴能让他的大脑完全放空置身于一个完全空白的空间，而每次于Dante做爱，他却十分享受Dante肆无忌惮占有让他不用去思考的支配感。如果两者相结合是不是就能让他更加愉悦...

　　他微微长着嘴，轻轻地拉出了第一个音。

　　他的身体毫无招架地攀上了又一次高潮，一边感受着Dante的侵袭，一边又要抵抗这股力量去控制自己上身的动作，这真是一种诡异的感觉。

　　Dante巨大的阴茎在Vergil的后穴冲刺着，他们伴随着乐曲的高潮一起达到了性的巅峰。

　　流动着的音符刺激着Vergil浑身的感官，他们逐渐和Dante粗鲁又温柔的入侵相结合。

　　恶魔之间的性爱从来都没有尽头，Vergil抛下了那把琴，主动地吻上了Dante的嘴唇，锋利的牙齿啃咬着弟弟的嘴角，他满意的在自己留下印记的地方舔了舔，在Dante的怀中睡了过去。  
　　  
　　

　　


	8. 荆棘丛与睡玫瑰（mDmV,DmC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：mD/mV
> 
> 全篇意识流，私设了mN，以及无时不刻的蹭正传热度和夹带私货（

　　梦魇环绕的终究是一切不切实际的奢望，被悄然伪装的那一丝渴望深埋在无尽寒冰的深渊下。  
　　  
　　曾经应有的失去了，或许他从来就没能拥有过。家庭、亲情、绝望的爱情，没有一个留在了他身边，他孑然一身独坐在冰冷的王座上。他拥有的是什么？无尽的力量？众魔的臣服？不，这都不是。维吉尔从未感到过喜悦，他漫无目的的游荡在虚无之中，他的双眼是空洞的，他的心脏是破碎的，而他自己是死去的...  
　　  
　　魔域所展现的样子是魔王内心的具现，维吉尔改变了魔界的样貌，在秩序与破败之间，塑造了全新的地狱。他理应守在这里，等待着迷茫的人穿过那篇黑暗的荆棘丛，指引他们回乡的路。  
　　  
　　可悲的人类需要指引者，可维吉尔无法进入天堂，无法回到人间，他恪守着地狱的门，做着不像是恶魔会做的事。  
　　  
　　在恶魔们看来，他们的新领袖过分的能干，他把乱成一团的魔界焕然一新。他彬彬有礼也心狠手辣，他像是一台完美运转的机器，唯独缺少了灵魂。但他们是恶魔啊，他们不需要灵魂。  
　　  
　　魔王不知何时开始，他闭门不出，把自己关在荆棘丛生的庄园里。那里是他年幼时居住的老宅，早已颓败不堪，断壁残垣与包裹的金属管道，房子被无尽的黑暗笼罩。维吉尔依靠他制造的“魔眼”观察着一切，他可以依靠“信息”来传递任何的信息，这之后，没人再见过真正的他。  
　　  
　　而在人间，但丁并没有和凯特走到一起，他经常在夜晚凝视着群星，心怀忐忑。他经常做梦，幼时的欢乐，兄弟的亲昵，群星闪烁，阳光普照，无数的或真或假的信息流入他的大脑。  
　　  
　　但丁最终离开了结社，在与凯特告别时，他手中紧紧攥着那颗蓝色的玫瑰吊坠。“我或许真的做得太过分了...”十多年的时间让一个暴戾的小伙被磨平了棱角。他时不时想起自己的一位友人，在新奥尔良，那双碧蓝的眼眸里透露出的悲哀，他向他说起的，失去时的懊悔。  
　　  
　　在没有记忆的前半生，他空洞的内心寻求慰藉，他放纵不羁，桀骜不驯。当两个孤独的拿非利重逢时，但丁永不满足的灵魂被填满了，他得到了一直想要的安宁与平静，食髓知味，甘之若饴。  
　　  
　　可他们之间本应注定的结合还是被打破了，背道而驰的理念，分崩离析。  
　　  
　　撕裂的琴声是在但丁的睡梦中传来的，他惊恐的睁开双眼环视着周遭，那琴声随即消失在漆黑的夜里。他讨厌那诡异的拉扯在弦上的声音，就好像琴弓划过了所有的不和谐音符，然后将他们组合在一起，如果说这是恶魔的低语也不为过。很显然，Limbo中有东西在召唤他。　　

　　“操。”他大声骂了一句，随后翻身躺回了床上。过于柔软的床垫让他难以入眠，每当他躺在上面就仿佛陷进了一堆羽毛里。尽管已经过去了很久，他还是难以阻止自己去想这张床的另一个主人。  
　　  
　　维吉尔，没错，是他，又是维吉尔，但丁无法忍受自己的大脑被占据。他那个推翻邪恶恶魔暴政的哥哥，却最终成为了新的恶魔。  
　　  
　　维吉尔在他们小的时候并没有那么克制，他会哭，会流泪，会求救...他会因为失眠而辗转反侧，他会用柔软的羽毛被创造出的虚假拥抱来麻痹自己。拥有阎魔刀的阎魔刀从来都不是一个善于战斗的人，但他会将自己有限的能力开发到极致。  
　　  
　　他决定出门透透气，于是但丁穿好外套，从公寓中出来。圣诞前夕到处都是外出采购的人，男男女女们仿佛都忘记了十几年前席卷的灾难。  
　　他迈着步子在街上乱走，然后他走到了教堂附近，那是最接近母亲的地方，最接近天堂的地方。死去的天使会受到感召回到上帝的身边，但他们的母亲与恶魔苟合、被恶魔所杀，天堂没有理由再次接纳她的回归。  
　　  
　　“先生您是来告解的吗？”一个红发的女孩出现在他的面前，少女手中拿着圣诞活动的传单，她看着心事重重的黑发男人。  
　　  
　　“不了，没兴趣。”他拒绝了女孩的好意摇了摇头，然后他瞥见了在少女身后的一个身影。他惊讶的看向大概只有十五六岁的少年，那头银色的白发在阳光下发着耀眼的光，往事种种回闪都让他心中一紧。  
　　  
　　“你叫什么？”他越过女孩追了过去，问道。  
　　  
　　“尼禄。”少年抬起头，他看清男人的脸时后退了一步。他带着微笑的脸一下子沉重了起来，紧蹙眉头，像极了维吉尔。他说服身旁的女孩先回到教堂去，然后独自留了下来，“你就是但丁。”他用肯定的语气说道。  
　　  
　　少年发红的双眼轻眯，随即一声轰鸣与破碎割裂了空间，将但丁拉入了Limbo。眼前的Limbo已经与十多年前截然不同。周遭扭曲的层叠建筑变成了易碎的玻璃，钢筋与电缆层层包裹着，电流的动向清晰可见，如同置身虚幻的黑夜。  
　　  
　　在Limbo中，教堂依然是那个教堂，那里林林总总摆放了无数的玫瑰，一朵一朵干枯的已经发黑，腐烂的、凋零的，以及那依然含苞的蓝色玫瑰。  
　　  
　　在紫色与蓝色的霓虹与建筑下，Limbo是不眠的永夜。  
　　  
　　“我会杀了你。”少年手中握着一把太刀，他银色的碎发披散在额头，年轻气盛的性格却又让但丁感到不安与惶恐。  
　　  
　　那是阎魔刀，但丁认出来了。那把父亲留给维吉尔的唯一的礼物。他时常会想，为什么父母会给他留下那么多东西，唯独对维吉尔那么的刻薄，他们希望维吉尔能成为像他一样的战士，可他们从没看到维吉尔闪光的才智与能力。  
　　  
　　被抛弃的从来都不是自己，而是他们抛弃了维吉尔，他们将那些沉重的责任施加在他的身上，他们剥夺了他的一切，甚至维吉尔那可怕的扭曲的野心也只是极端理性与秩序下的追求。  
　　  
　　被扭曲的，被隐藏的渴望。维吉尔在阴影下的颤抖与眼泪，无一不化作一柄柄利刃刺入但丁的心口，那绝非幻影剑能达到的，撕裂灵魂的痛苦。他依然记得那具白皙的肉体的无助，那轻薄如蝴蝶煽动翅膀的吻。  
　　  
　　一个蓝色的身影挡在了他们中间，他散发着蓝色的微光，那是个虚假的投影。  
　　  
　　“别来无恙，我的兄弟。”一个幻象出现在但丁的面前，被数字笼罩的信息流夹带着机械的电子音。他上扬的嘴角，带着可怖的微笑。  
　　  
　　诞生在白骨上，荆棘下，玫瑰永眠。  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
